


How long have we been here?

by NightShadow1607



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5 is a ghost, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, My First Work in This Fandom, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, They all have issues, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, after he time travel, and has ben's powers, and she time traveled to the apocalypse, and they all need hugs, ben is the 'ordinary', but is like in the show, but she is not ordinary here, eventually, he is klaus support, like five in the show, she probably has ptsd, she writes the book instead of vanya, so i really don't know how this works, vanya has five's powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: After the disappearance of the seventh member and the death of the fifth, the umbrella academy separates one by one. Years later, Reginald Hargreeves dies and they all attend the funeral, even with all the intrigues between them. Now, they must unite to help their sister, no longer missing, to stop the apocalypse, where she has been living all this time.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue: The apocalypse (where everything began)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first (official) work in this fandom and on AO3. So, I'm sorry if everything it's confusing. + English is not my first language, so I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. Write on comments so I can fix it.

In a different timeline, Sir. Reginald Hargreeves had adopted 7 children born on October 1, 1989, in the twelfth hour, from a phenomenon where 43 women around the world gave birth, even though they were not pregnant when the day started. They would be known as the Umbrella Academy. Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben and Vanya Hargreeves, six extraordinary children and one ordinary.

You must know this story, right?

The first, Number 1, was born with super strength. Number 2 could control the path of projectiles launched at or by him. Number 3 controls the will of others with the words ‘I Heard a Rumor’. Number 4 lived between the veil of the dead and the living, Number 5 could move between rooms without actually having to walk. Number 6 was host to a monster, a creature not from here, but from another unknown place, which could enter and exit through the portal in the child's stomach. Number 7 had the ability to use the surrounding sounds as material in the use of her powers, the trigger was her emotions, her total magnitude was never explored, her father made her believe she was ordinary.

In this timeline, the same thing happened, the difference was the powers of Number 5, 6 and 7. Here, Number 5 could summon the monster through the portal of his belly, Number 6 was the 'ordinary' (we know this is a lie ) and Number 7 could teleport.

In the two timelines, sometime in 2002, when the children were 13 years old, there was a dinner, which would be one of the triggers for the apocalypse to begin, as the Commission had anticipated.

Herr Carlson's record was playing in the background, accompanied by silverware hitting the plates on one side of the table, Sir. Reginald Hargreeves, ate with the children, who looked at all their dishes. Across the table, Vanya cast glances between her own hands and her father, taking a deep breath and summoning up courage, she was going to make it.

-I have a question- her voice came out squeaky, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Everyone looked in confusion, except Reginald himself, who continued to eat.

-Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules, Number Seven. Not talking during mealtimes - he said, never looking her in the eye, with disinterest in his voice- You are interrupting Herr Carlson.

The children went back to eating, and thought it was over. Little did they know.

-I want to time travel.

She was nervous, but she had prepared herself, Five had reviewed all of her equations, she practiced her jumps and Ben helped her with the physics books, she knew she could, but she had to show her father that she was capable.

-No.- was all he answered. Vanya didn't know why, but that ‘no’ had upset her.

-Why not? - she decided to go deeper, even though it was a path of no return, she got up from her chair- I have been practicing my spartial jumps, just like you said.

In the blink of an eye, Vanya was beside her father, waiting for an answer, anxiety pounding in her heart, but also adrenaline, she had never done anything so rebellious. The other children looked at her, they went back to eat reluctantly, but now, they were paying attention.

-A spatial jump is trivial when compared to the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.

It made her look confused.

-I-- I don't think I understand.

-Hence the reason you are not ready- Vanya quickly looked at Five, who had an encouraging sparkle in her eyes, and Ben, who was resigned and afraid, both looked at her confused by their father's phrase. Five always supported her to do this, with her help in mathematics and her determination to help her sister reach the potential that her father, no, that she wanted, Ben also helped them, but was afraid she would get in trouble.

-I'm not afraid.- said determined

-Fear isn't the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable- he turned to her, dropping the cutlery- Now I forbid you to talk about this anymore.

Vanya didn't know what had happened, but seconds later she was shooting through the mansion's main doors and running down the sidewalk. She heard her number being called but now, she couldn't go back, it would prove that she was afraid and that she wasn't ready, resulting in her words against herself. She prepared to jump, the slight wind of that climate was lost when she did, always continuing to walk.  
Now, the heat hit her face and warmed her even more in the navy blue blazer that was the Academy's uniform, a huge smile opened, because she had done it! A part of her was relieved and wanted to continue to have this feeling of proving herself, another part told her to come back, which was easily suppressed by yet another jump.  
The cold washed over her limbs, but her heart was still beating fast, happy and watching the snow fall. An anticipation of what she would find in the future kept her going, even though a part of her kept telling her to come home, she didn't care and made the jump, the last one she would take after a long time.

When she landed, the first thing she did was cough and look around. The sky was dark with smoke and ash fell, staining her uniform, her eyes roamed in fear for any sign of life. The city had been left in ruins of stone, dust and fire, that still crackled, and its flames did not subside. 

She started to run to the Academy if she was in the same place since she jumped the first time, her home was not far away. The mansion was in rubble, there was fire in some parts, but mostly destroyed.

-FIVE! BEN! DAD! ANYONE! - She screamed as loudly as her lungs could, shouting the names of her brothers, calling her family. She tried to do a jump, closing her hands in fists, but it seemed to have a bluish barrier, blocking her from coming back.

-Come on!- it didn't work, she dropped her arms- Shit...

She let herself down in the broken sidewalk.

* * *

She started to look around the academy, trying to find anything that indicates her family was safe. But, she was losing her hope, when Vanya saw something unusual.

There was a gloved hand, holding something, and the rest of the body was buried in the rubble. She got closer and saw it was a glass eye, she took it out and put it in her pocket, and then, she found a face. A familiar face with dark blond short hair and a beard, but she didn't want to think who it was. She looked around and saw another face, Vanya ran in that direction and found two bodies.

The first body wore black and had a scar crossing the side of his face, Vanya tried to move from the pile of bricks but nothing happened, The second body was a woman with curls dyed blondes, now it was harder to denied it. Closer to them, she reached the last body, it was a tall guy with a dark coat, he used eyeliner and he had dark curly hair. But what she saw, was the trigger to the tears that started falling, a tattoo, black and with a form of an umbrella, inside a circle, in his wrist.  
Vanya did not hold back her screams and sobs of despair, while tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes hidden by her bangs, she dropped to the floor almost next to him, hugging herself and turning into a ball.

After what it felt hours of crying and coughing for the ashes, she got up, forcing herself to take a deep breath and started walking to find a shovel or something to help dig, until she almost tripped over a newspaper box and pulled out one of them, checking the date and looking to the sky, desolate.

_April 1, 2019._


	2. 00.01 We only see each other at weddings and funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald dies, family meeting(s) and a 13 years old girl falling from a blue wormhole.
> 
> Ben thought this funeral couldn't be more absurd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Since this is the official start of the AU, I need to add some notes.
> 
> -Five dies instead of Ben, and he supports Klaus as a ghost, his powers are the horrors and his personality is the same, but less stunted and shows kindness explicitly sometimes (like asking genuinely if Klaus is ok, or saying openly he misses his brothers and sisters (principally Ben and Vanya) + I'm not saying Five isn't kind or nice towards his family, he just shows in a way that everybody get it here, in the show we see he is struggling very badly with emotions, not in a healthy way).
> 
> -Allison writes the book, and Diego is angry at her.
> 
> -Vanya has Five's powers (it's obvious tbh) and she lived in the apocalypse. Instead of Dolores, she met Sissy (who are a mannequin here), she is a time traveler assassin and her personality is (almost) the same but more traumatized (I'm not saying the original Vanya isn't traumatized enough) and more impatient (she snaps sometimes, like Five, but she tries to be polite, principally with her family). When she kills, Vanya becomes the original Five (or a very alike version). 
> 
> -Allison and Luther were never a thing, they were best friends. After the book, Luther is kinda upset at her.
> 
> -Allison regrets writing the book after she rumors Claire, now she is trying to compensate.
> 
> -Klaus, Diego and Luther stay the same as possible.
> 
> -Ben is the 'ordinary' here, so it's like Vanya but more sassier, and he is the one who plays the violin. Ben tried to help Klaus after mausoleum nights and he and Diego tried to have a band.
> 
> -Five, Ben and Vanya were really close too. They made fluffernutter sandwiches after Vanya left (they kinda blame themselves because they helped her to time travel, but it's not their fault and she doesn't blame them) + Everyone thought Ben was making the sandwiches, Five started but for the others, he was emotionless, so obviously it wasn't him. He never said it was Five or tried to deny it.
> 
> -In the show, it's implied that Luther it's considered the oldest and Vanya and Ben are the youngest, so here everyone thinks like that.
> 
> For now, I think this is everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will add more things probably.  
> \+ English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.

_March 23, 2019 (nine days before the end of the world)_

Everything was silent, but not that it bothered him. Surrounded by stars, things didn't seem so broken, it was what he always kept saying in his head, so when he left his station, with the sun coming out from behind the Earth, he inserted it would be another normal day like all the others, as it was in four years. He sat in the chair stuck in the moon's sandy soil and continued to watch for any danger signs or anything unusual, a 'beep' came out of his device and as words that haunted his entire day appeared on the screen - 'Reginald is dead'

_**Number One | Luther Hargreeves** _

That night was like all the others, he heard crime on the police radio and went to the scene. Today some attackers have taken hostages from a family and reinforcements have not yet arrived, so it would be he who would solve everything. From the rear window you could see each one perfectly, a knife was already in hand until one of them was on the line. Seconds later, the knife doubled over and hit one of the bandits in the shoulder, making him scream, drawing the attention of both his companions and the family, who were tied and gagged on the floor, a distraction for him to enter through the window and start a fight. The family looked at the vigilant, startled, until he said in a "tender" voice (it wasn't).

\- Your family is safe now.

His attention was drawn to the television still switched on in another room, he went in and watched the news, still in shock when the words of the announcement of his father's death were lowered by the sirens of police cars.

_**Number two | Diego Hargreeves** _

The flashes overshadowed her vision as she displayed the dress on the red carpet at the premiere, her smile dazzling as always. The reporters spoke on top of each other, which made her smile internally because she was receiving a lot of attention, but she should put order if she wanted to give an interview.

One of the men shouted at her.

-Allison! Did you hear the news? When was the last time you saw your father?

-Uh ... what- she tried to organize her thoughts, her smile disappearing from her face.

-Have you heard from your brothers?

-Allison, are you going to use Valentino at the funeral?

She was still in shock when she was taken inside by one of the women who worked there. Her father died and she was not the first to know.

**_Number three | Allison Hargreeves_ **

He was finally free! After a few months, he was finally there. He was running to leave and never come back, while thanking and saying goodbye to all his colleagues. He stopped at the front post to pick up his few belongings.

-We'll see you soon, Klaus- said the old man, handing her a coin marking the number 30, then kissed her as he left- Stay sober!

He entered a dark alley with just one hooded person and greeted him with enthusiasm, and he passed the bag with a drug and left cheerfully after giving a kiss on the "friend's" head.

Not long after, he was already in an ambulance while a nurse gave the chest a defibrillator shock, still barely breathing. Shock ran through his body painfully until he exposed himself and pulled an oxygen mask off his face, laughing and leaning on the shelf, he and the nurse exchanged a high five until the two turned to a small television.

'[...] Moments ago, the police denounced the death of the most eccentric and reclusive billionaire ...'

**_Number four | Klaus Hargreeves_ **

The sound of the violin filled the empty theater, his eyes were closed, blocking the spotlight while he felt like vibrations of the music melody, until it stopped abruptly. His eyes showed common weariness and melancholy, he sighed, putting the instrument away and leaving.

As he walked down the sidewalk, the sky was already dark, and he was on his way to the small apartment where he lived, when he looked at the window of a store that showed a television,

where he reported, with a photo of a man with an eccentric mustache, that he he knew very well, alongside the presenter, the death of Sir Reginald Hargreeves.

-Dad ... - was all he managed to whisper, still in shock.

The rain started not long after that.

**_Number six | Ben Hargreeves_ **

* * *

_ March 24, 2019 (eight days before the end of the world) _

The next day, a taxi stopped in front of the big mansion of the Umbrella Academy, Ben got out of there as fast as he could, handing the money over to the driver and walking through the front door with two umbrellas in each. The lobby was empty, just filled with the big chandelier on the ceiling and the table with a vase in the middle, the stairs leading to the other rooms. A current of nostalgia made Ben warm, remembering the (few) good times of his childhood.

His daydreams stopped when he saw a woman sitting by the light, blond fireplace across the entrance that led to a living room, with a voluminous hairstyle and a blue dress that matched her. The woman looked out into the void, looking in a trance even when the man called her.

-Mom? - no answer - mom?

-Ben? - a voice that came from the stairs made him lose his focus on his mother. Allison was dressed in a vibrant blue blouse and black pants, her curls were dyed blond and her wrist was still marked with the small umbrella tattoo. From childhood, Allison could use whatever she wanted and it would look stunning, regardless of the combination.

-You're really here- she giggled softly as she descended the stairs.

-Hey Allison.

-Hey bro.

She stopped in front of him and watched him for seconds before laughing softly and hugging him after so many years without seeing each other.

-Ah. What is she doing here? - another voice appeared from beyond

-You don't belong here - Diego said, still walking forward. Ben knew a splinter was targeting his sister, unfortunately - Not after what you did.

-Are you really going to do that today? - Allison asked, a little upset- Way to dress for the occasion, by the way.

-At least I'm in black- he said and took a look at both of them, before nodding to Ben and disappearing up the stairs, at least he knew there was someone else there.

-Forget it- she said smiling at the (unofficial) younger brother- I'm glad you're here.

-I'm glad you're here too, Ally- Ben smiled weakly, even though the book upset him, he knew she was trying, so the minimum was to be polite.

They were in an awkward silence, Ben really needed a pill now.

* * *

Upstairs, Luther examined his father's room, now deceased, the breakfast table still lying on the bed with the messy sheets. Diego went down the corridor before hearing someone inside the room and sneaked in and found his brother looking out the window.

\- I can save you some time - Diego said, leaning against the doorframe, supporting Luther - They are all locked.

-No forced entry, no sign of struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary- he continued, before moving closer and finally seeing him in the light- Oh, you look big, Luther.

-What's the secret, huh? Protein shakes? - Diego feels a mocking smile growing on his face- Low carbs?

-What do you want? Luther asked, already getting annoyed after not less than two minutes of conversation.

Diego reached into his back pocket and pulled out some crumpled papers to extend to the top - The autopsy report - before Luther even picked it up, the other one pulled it out of his reach and smiled even more, and held it out again . He didn't give Diego time to play and took it out of his hands aggressively.

-And you have this why?- Luther asked as he opened the report.

-Well, that's because I ... broke into the coroner's office - said Diego with a proud tone as he sat in the armchair perched near the bed- And surprise, surprise, Dad's death was ... normal.

Luther took a photo containing his father's corpse lying on the autopsy table, while listening to his brother still talking.

-Just a boring old heart failure.

-Yeah, so?

-So why are you here, checking all the windows? - Diego gestured to no one in particular.

\- Were you the first to arrive?

-Pogo found him.

-Yeah, I talked to Pogo- Luther commented, keeping the photo next to the papers- He said he didn't find Dad's monocle.

-And your point being?

-Can you think of a single time you saw Dad and he wasn't wearing that monocle? - Diego assigned to digress a few seconds before the other continued- No. Which means someone took it. Which means there's a chance he wasn't alone when he died.

\- There is no mystery here. Nothing to avenge - Diego applies abruptly and approaches Luther again - Nothing to solve, nothing like that. It's just a sad old man who kicked it in a big, empty house. Just like he deserved it.

-You should leave- Luther threatened.

-Whatever you say, brother- Diego left the room, leaving Luther alone, who just sighed, still looking at the walls.

* * *

Ben entered the mansion room, full of statues and relics, passing his father's bookcase until he found a curious book, he carefully removed it before checking the cover. On the cover it said 'I heard a rumor: My life as Number Three, an autobiography by Allison Hargreeves' and it showed the younger Allison, just before the series of tragic events that succumbed to Umbrella Academy and his family, Ben couldn't help it he sighed a little tired. He opened it to the first page and found a message written in black ink 'Dad, I don't owe you anything. -A ', and frowned in confusion before being interrupted by a voice behind him.

-Welcome home, Mr. Ben.

Pogo was standing a few feet away, smiling. He wore a brown suit with a dress shirt and gray pants, wrapped in a colorful striped tie around his neck, propped on his usual cane and wearing his half-moon glasses, his gray coat probably old. Ben almost ran to give the chimpanzee a hug, the two stayed for a few seconds before breaking up and he sighed.

-So good to see you.- He looked at the book in his hands- Ah, yes, Allison's autobiography.

-Do you know, um ... - Ben looked at the object- Did he ever read it?

-Hmmm- he information- Not that I'm aware of.

Ben exchanged a look with the portrait above the fireplace. Such a familiar girl with bangs and long, straight hair, dressed in a navy blue blazer with red accents, over a formal sweater with a black tie at the collar, that uniform that made their lives miserable.

-How long ago has it been since Vanya disappeared? - now as two looked at the portrait of their sister.

-It's been 16 years, four months and 14 days- Ben looked at Pogo in surprise- Your father insisted I keep track.

-You wanna know something stupid? I always used to leave the lights on for her. I was scared that she would come back, it would be late, and the house would be dark and she wouldn't be able to find us, so she'd leave again.- He smiled remembering his childhood -So, every night Five and I would make her a little snack and make sure all the lights were on.

-Oh, I remember your snacks. I didn't know Five was participating too - Pogo said, also smiling sweetly - I'm pretty sure I stepped in half of those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches.

-Your father always believed that Number Seven was still out there somewhere. He never lost hope.

-And look where that got him.- He replied a little bitterly.

* * *

Allison opened the door to her father's old office, where the memories took her to one of the nights when they tried to ask the father to wish the children good night, his mother would announce the children and they would wait until he noticed them, well , of course it never happened because he never took his eyes off the diary. The train of thought was interrupted when she heard a murmur under the table.

-Where's the cash, dad? - Allison frowned and went further into the room, going near the table- Where's the cash?

-Klaus? - the curly haired brother looked at her- What are you doing in here?

-Oh! Allison! Wow, is that you? - He smiled and pulled her into a hug, to which she returned uncomfortably- Hey, come here. Long time.

-Too long. Hey, I was hoping to see you, actually, because I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection!- Klaus hummed the last sentence.

-Just out of rehab? she asked, taking his wrist.

-No! No, no, no, no - he said, letting go - I got tired of all this, not that you care ... - it hurt her, even though she knew she deserved it.

-I just came down here to prove to myself that the old man was really gone.- He smiled again and clapped his hands - And he is! He's dead. Yeah!

-You know how I know? Because if he were alive, none of us would be allowed to set foot in this room. - and started to digress as before - He was always here, all our childhood, plotting his next torment, right?

-Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl? - sat in the deceased's chair and put his feet on the table, for the portrait of the father behind him - Thank God he is not our real father so we could not inherit those cold and dead eyes! - He raised his eyelids in a horrible grimace and screaming softly, making Allison laugh, who was happy that at least one of the brothers did not treat her with such indifference or anger. And he started to imitate Reginald- Number Three!

-Get out of his chair- said a thick voice from the door. Luther was standing at the door on the side of the office, looking at Klaus with contempt.

-Oh, wow, Luther! Wow, you really, uh ... - Klaus posed like he had muscles- You really filled out over the years, huh? - Luther looked like he was going to say something when Klaus silenced him- Save the lecture. I was already leaving. You can talk amongst yourselves.

-Drop it- Luther grabbed his brother's shoulder before he went through the door.

-Ex-squeeze me?

-Do it. Now.

Klaus stared at him with wide eyes before aggressively removing his hand and returning to the table, muttering an 'all right, all right' - it's just an advance on our inheritance! - he said while throwing some objects that probably were worth something in a pawn shop. Allison rolled her eyes behind him, still smiling. - That's all it is. No need to get your little panties in a bunch. - and left the room closing the door, leaving the other two alone.

As he left the room, he pulled out a black box adorned with gold from behind his coat. Klaus smiled and kissed the box. Being followed by the only person present, dressed in black, in the corridor, who was making a face of disappointment.

**_Number Five | The horror (deceased)_ **

* * *

-So Klaus is still Klaus, in case you were wondering.

-You know, after all these years, I find it strangely comforting.

-Did you see Diego?- Luther asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

-With his stupid outfit?

-Oh, I know.- he says before looking at her- Do you think he wears that thing in the bathroom?

-Like in the shower?

-Yeah.

-Yes absolutely! - she laughs and Luther smiles.

-I, uh ... I wasn't sure you'd come.- he says - Because of the book and everything else...

-Me neither- she replied, changing to a resigned tone.

-You look great- he says, lowering.

-Thanks- she smiles a little.

-Where's Patrick and Claire? - she sighed, already tired before even starting the subject.

-Patrick filed for divorce eight months ago- Luther looked at her, a little shocked-Of course you don't know, you've been gone-

-What about Claire?

She was silent for a few minutes before murmuring.

-He got custody.

-Shit- was all he managed to say.

-You can always do your, uh, you know ... - changed the weight of the leg- Rumor thing.

-Yeah, I don't do that anymore.

-What happened?

-The same thing that always happens. I made a wish and it came true and I couldn't take it back.

They were in another uncomfortable silence before going down to the living room.

* * *

The four sat away from each other, Ben in front of Luther, Diego being separated from Allison by a stuffed goat, looking out the window instead of the family. The fire crackled in the fireplace, still the only sound in that room. Allison was drinking an unknown drink from the glass, exchanging looks between the members, Klaus was at the bar moving between the bottles and Ben's hand itched for a pill, until Luther broke the silence.

-Hum… - he stood up- I think we should get this start. So I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at dad's favorite spot.

\- Dad had a favorite spot?- asked Allison

-You know, under the oak tree.- Allison was confused, Klaus approached the others with two taps and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Diego scoffed -We used to sit there all the time. None of you ever did that?

-Will there be refreshments? - Klaus asked, standing between Allison and Ben-Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner - and he moved to sit next to Ben on the couch.

-What? No- Luther shook his head before shooting Klaus with a look- And put that out. Dad didn't allow smoking in here.- the brother rolled his eyes, preparing to sit

-Is it my skirt? - Allison said more than asked.

-What? Oh yeah, this. I found it in your room. It's a little dated, I know, but it's very breathey on the bits.

-Listen. Still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?

-Like what? - That was Diego.

-Like the way he died- a murmur 'and here we go' can be heard. Klaus sat next to Ben and handed the other a drink, who accepted him politely, without diverting his attention from the conversation, Klaus smiled to himself, smoking.

-I don't understand. I thought they said it was a heart attack- Ben declared.

-Yes, according to the coroner.

-Well, wouldn't they know?

-Theoretically.

-Theoretically? - It was Allison's turn.

-I'm just saying, at very least, something happened.- Allison and Diego stared at him - The last time I talked to Dad, he sounded strange.

-Oh,  _ quelle _ surprise! - Klaus said gurgling.

-Strange how?

-He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust.

-Luther, he was a paranoid and bitter old man, who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles.- Diego said getting up from the chair where he was.

-No. He must have known something was going to happen.- he turned to Klaus- Look, I know you don't like to do this, but I need you to talk to Dad.- Ben and Allison scoff and Klaus looks at him with wide eyes.

-I can't just call Dad in the afterlife and be like, "Dad, could you stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and a quick call?"- someone snorted behind him, but Klaus was the only one who could hear.

-Since when? That's your thing.

-I'm not in the right... frame of mind.

-Are you high?

-Yeah! Yeah! - he laughed - I mean, how are you not, listening to this nonsense?

-Well, sober up, this is important.

-Then there's the issue of the monocle missing.

-Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?

-Exactly. It's worthless - now he was looking at Diego - So, whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge.

-Where are you going with this?

-Ah, isn't it obvious, Klaus? - He looked at Luther with a slightly disturbing smile - He thinks one of us killed Dad.

He grunts, but does not deny or affirm.

-You do? - Klaus's reaction.

-How can you think that? - Ben's reaction.

-Great job, Luther. Way to lead.- It was not a reaction, but Diego said that and left.

-That's not what I'm saying.

-You're crazy, man. You're crazy.- Klaus shook his head in disappointment and stood up.

\- I've not finished.

-Sorry, I'm just gonna go murder mom. Be right back.- and leave with Ben, who was right behind.

-That's not what I was saying. I didn't --

Allison looked at him in silence before leaving too.

-Allison! - Luther tried to call her, but she ignored him- Jeez...

-That went well.

* * *

_ 17 years ago _

-This is Jim Hellerman, reporting live to Channel 2 News outside the Capital West bank, at Main and Sixth. A group of heavily armed men stormed the bank not three hours ago and took an unknown number of hostages.

{...}

-Hey, get them behind the counter! - a man armed and with a walkie-talkie entered the bank, shouting orders. The hostages were horrified- Now you've put me in a position where I gotta do something I don't want to do. Hmmm? - he turned off the device- Shit!

A girl walked by the man, wearing a blue uniform and a domino mask, smiling proudly.

-Hey, get back with the others.

-I heard a rumor ...- she started, but he couldn't hear.

-What? What did you say? - the girl smiled more.

-I heard a rumor that you shot your friend in the foot- her voice echoed in the man's ear. The man's eyes went white and he drew his gun and shot his friend in the foot just as she said. The hostages began to shout.

{...}

-We just heard shots from inside the bank. It is uncertain if any hostages have been harmed in that.

-Up there!- a guy screamed and the camera moved for the roof.

-There's some movement on the roof. Possibly law enforcement.

{...}

A boy fell from the glass ceiling, jumping over the man who was standing at the counter. The boy hit the guy's head against the table and threw him out the window.

{...}

-Looks like one of the armed robbers has been thrown from the bank!

{...}

-Guns are for sissies. Real men throw knives! - another boy ran through the fight and threw the knives in the air. The knives made a supernatural turn to the left, hitting one of the thieves.

{...}

-I've been in many hostage situations, like this, and it can escalate very quickly.

{...}

-Get back, you freaks! - one of the last guys was standing at the counter, pointing a gun.

-Hey, be careful there, buddy- said one of the boys, mocking.

-Get back now!

-Wouldn't want you to get hurt- said the girl, in the same tone as the boy.

-Or what? - suddenly, in a 'pop', a girl with bangs appeared behind the guy, sat cross-legged. The guy fired, but the girl disappeared and appeared again, and the guy tried to shoot, but in his hands was a stapler -Ah! This is a badass stapler! - She smiled gently, but at the same time, boldly. She grabbed his wrist and shoved in his face, knocking him out.

{...}

-Although there's been no activity for a few minutes, we're gonna stay live on location to make sure we don’t miss anything in this hostage situation at the Central West Bank.

{...}

-So now it's my turn? - another boy stopped at the door, where the last bandits from the safe remain.

-You can do this, Five- the girl with the bangs and a tall boy, who was not active in the fight, smiled in support and the boy scoffed.

-I know I can, Seven- and entered the room. They heard screams and saw shadows of tentacles and a lot of blood.

{...}

\- Now we see the hostages. They-- they're free. They're scared, clearly, but they do seem to be unharmed.

{...}

After a few minutes, the boy appeared again, covered in blood and with an arrogant smile on his face, but slightly shaken.

{...}

\- People are coming out now. It's not armed robbers. These are young schoolchildren in uniforms with masks on.

The children stayed outside, pictures were taken, they smiled with pride. Reporters were shouting questions about the mess inside the bank.

{...}

-Why can't I go and play with others?- asked a little boy. He was standing next to an eccentric mustache man, who was watching the scene from a tall building.

-We've been through this before, Number Six. I'm afraid there's nothing special about you.

The boy was visibly sad and just replied -Oh ...

{...}

-Our world is changing! Has changed. There were some among us gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary. I adopted six such children. I give you the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy.

One of the reporters asked - What happened to their parents?

-They were suitably compensated.

-Are you concerned about the welfare of the children?

-Of course. As I am for the fate of the world.

* * *

-Listen, old man- Klaus started, looking at the urn- You know, if I was murdered and if one of my sons-- adopted sons-- happened to be able to commune with the dead, I might think about, I don't know, I don't know...- he laughs - .. manifesting! Do the whole big angry ghost lecture.

-Tell everyone who done it, and find eternal peace. Eternal peace is probably overrated.- he sighs and waits, and waits.

-Come on, Reggie ... Any time now.

-You know this won't work- Klaus jumped up and looked at the counter, there was a 16 year old boy with dark hair and green eyes, still in black, looking at the urn.

-Christ on cracker! Warn a man, Five! - he said, putting his hand on his chest, the boy just rolled his eyes.

Klaus keep trying for a few minutes (not really trying)

-Just need to sober up! - and started hitting himself in the face.

-Klaus, this is ridiculous - Five said, impatient as always.

-Clear thoughts- he continued, closing his eyes and ignoring his brother and extending his arms- Come on! Come on, chop-chop! You always were a stubborn bastard!

-Shouting, clearly, won't help- the boy said and was ignored, again.

-I don't know about you, but I need a drink. - he hung on the counter to take a glass and dropped the urn, scattering Reginald's ashes, he gasped and started laughing again.

-Klaus! You're an idiot! - Five finally shouted, closing his eyes and leaving the counter.

* * *

Upstairs, Luther went into his old room, where he found his old record player and chose one. Allison was also in her old room, seeing the things she abandoned in that haunted house. Downstairs, Diego was resting on the couch, playing with his knives, Klaus (and Five, much to his displeasure) were in the kitchen and Ben was sitting on the stairs. Luther turned on the player and carefully placed the disco.

'I think we're alone now' started playing.

The rhythm filled the entire old house, passing through their bodies. Everyone knew the meaning of this song in the family, so it didn't take long for them to start smiling and moving with the music. Klaus took the urn and spun around the kitchen, Five just stared at him, but stamped his feet in rhythm and sang softly (almost mute), Diego closed the living room door and made improvised movements, Allison grabbed a scarf and started dancing on her own room, just like Luther. And Ben jumped to the floor, starting to dance too.

Suddenly, the music stopped and thunder startled them all, the lights started to fail.

The Hargreeves went out into the courtyard, where there was a blue wormhole. A storm had started, the wind was howling and they didn't know what the hell was going on.

-What is it? - Ben shouted

-Don't get too close! - Allison hurried.

-Yeah, No shit! - said Diego.

-Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly. Either that or a miniature black hole. One of two- Luther tried to explain.

-Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan!- replied Diego, again.

-Out of the way! - Klaus was running and carrying a fire extinguisher, he passed Luther and Diego.

-What you are--

He threw the fire extinguisher through the blue hole.

-What is that gonna do?! - Allison and Five shouted at the same time, even though only one of them could be heard.

-I don't know! Do you have a better idea?

Electric waves have become dangerous and loud.

-Everyone get behind me!- Luther said, putting his brothers and sister behind him.

-Yes, behind us! - Diego, again.

-I vote to running, c'mon! - Klaus was desperate, but none of them moved.

Inside the wormhole, they could see an old woman and then, a little girl with bangs, she was screaming and glitching due to the age changes, everybody got more confused.

Then she fell and the blue hole disappeared, as did the thunder and the wind.

They approached her when she got up, she was wearing a black suit that was a little too wide for her younger body, her bangs hid her brown eyes and she was confused, until she saw them, the Hargreeves choked.

-Does anyone else see little Number Seven or is that just me?- asked Klaus, everyone was in shock, Five was in shock as much as everyone else, even though he couldn't be seen.

She looked at her body and just said.

-Shit!

**_Number Seven | Vanya Hargreeves_ **


	3. -You could call this a funeral (but it's just a mess, really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffernutter sandwiches, a horrible funeral and a apocalypse.
> 
> The Hargreeves clearly are not okay.

The six (seven) siblings were huddled in the kitchen, confused and still puzzled, watching their sister, who just returned after 16 years and came from a strange blue wormhole, trying to make a peanut butter sandwich and marshmallows as if nothing had happened. Ben and Luther were in the chairs, Klaus was sitting at the table, with Allison and Diego leaning behind him, Five was in the only empty chair that was pulled by Klaus.

-What’s the date? The exact date- she asked, pulling out a bag of bread and bringing it to the wooden board on the table.

-The 24th- Ben replied.

-Of what?

-March.

-Good- was all she answered.

-So, are we gonna talk about what just happened? - Luther asked, skeptical and looking at Vanya, who seemed unconcerned, taking two loaves of bread out of the bag. Everyone was silent, until he got up from his chair- It’s been 17 years.

She looked at him-No Luther. Unfortunately, it's been a lot longer than that.- and disappeared in a 'pop', appearing a little behind him, standing on a stool, looking for something on the highest shelf.

-I haven’t missed that.

-Where'd you go? - Diego asked, arms crossed.

-The future. It’s shit, by the way.- she said and jumped to her previous spot, now with a marshmallow packet in her hands.

-Called it! - Klaus said, pulling a little smile from her, who was going to the fridge next.

-I should've listened to Dad- she said and pulled out a jar of peanut butter- You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time, is a toss of the dice.- and stared at the brothers in front of her, before she smiled at Klaus again.

-Nice dress.

-Oh, well, danke!

-Wait, how did you get back? - Ben asked, his head still spinning and trying to process the return of his sister and best friend.

-In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time.- she said as she passed the paste on the bread and put some marshmallows on the surface.

-That makes no sense- Diego said.

-Well, it would if you were smarter- Five said, only being heard by Klaus, who laughed out of nowhere. Vanya didn't replied Diego.

-How long were you there? - Luther asked.

-Forty-five years. Give or take.- everyone stared, wide-eyed and Luther sat down.

-So what are you saying? That you’re 58? - she looked at him and shrugged.

-If you consider, yes. My consciousness is 58, but- she closed the filling with the other bread- apparently, my body is now 13 again.

-Wait, how does that even work? - Ben asked again and she turned around, holding the sandwich.

-Sissy kept saying the equations were off. Eh, Five was better than me about math and I should've listened to her too.- and bit the snack - Bet they’re laughing now.

-No, I'm not. I’m confused and worried that my sister has 58 and looks like 13! And who the hell is Sissy?- Five stated, in a frown that it was a mixture of irritation and concern.

-Sissy?- Ben asked, like he heard his deceased brother, was even more confused as she turned to the table and held the newspaper that morning, the fringe slightly disturbing her eyes.

-Guess I missed the funeral.

-How'd you know about that? - Luther asked, narrowing his eyes.

-Future, Luther… future- she sighed and frowned- Heart failure, huh?

-Yeah.

-No.

Diego and Luther said at the same time.

-Nice to see nothing’s changed- she said, holding on a low laugh, which became a slight cough, and headed for the kitchen exit.

-Uh, that’s it? That’s all you have to say?- Allison asked dissatisfied.

-I already explained what I needed, Ally! Plus, I need something to wear- Vanya said, disappearing through the door, leaving the others to process that mystery.

-Well…- everyone stared at Luther- That was interesting.

* * *

Upstairs, Vanya went into her old room and opened the small closet where she had her old uniforms and looked at them with disgust, because it was the only thing that fit her.

-I thought I got rid of them- and removed one of the sets from the hanger.

She put the white button-down shirt and diamond vest on top, tied the tie and put on the navy blue blazer. Instead of wearing the skirt, she pulled on one of the shorts she had kept, after exchanging her skirt for one of Klaus' shorts and put it on, putting on her shoes and long socks soon after. It didn't take long to get out of there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ben entered the living room and found Vanya staring at her painting, he couldn't see her expression. The light from the fireplace and the rays of sunlight outside gave a pleasant air to the room. It didn't take long for her to turn around and find her brother there, a wide smile appeared on her face and she threw herself into a hug, which was matched by the now taller one.

-Nice to know Dad didn’t forget me.- the two looked at the portrait, before she grimaced and turned to Ben- Read Allison’s book, by the way. Found it in a library that was still standing.

-I thought it was… not bad, all things considered- she said, while Ben had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, and was paying attention to her. Since she left, he has sometimes imagined her as (almost) thirty years old, with brown hair without bangs and tied in a bun, perhaps wearing a sweatshirt in addition to the Academy uniform, perhaps a scar or two. Other times, he imagined her the same way she left, without aging, with the same bangs and round cheeks. But now, it didn't feel so right.

-Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets- she concluded -Sure that went over well.

-Diego hates her now, Luther is probably upset, I guess Klaus doesn’t care- Ben reported, resting his weight on the girl.

-And you?

-I don’t care- he lied, because it hurted, more than he wanted to admit.

-Oh, there are worse things that can happen.

-You mean what happened to Five?

She was silent before asking- Was it bad?

And Ben just nodded weakly. The two were silent, with so much more to say, but not knowing how to start.

* * *

In the late afternoon, a rain started at the time of the funeral, forcing everyone to use umbrellas. The event, as previously scheduled, would be in the courtyard of the mansion, near the statue of Five (‘May the darkness within you find peace in the light’), so it didn’t take long for everyone to leave. Diego and Luther, who was carrying the urn, leaving without an umbrella and getting instantly wet, their mother, Grace, dressed entirely in black and holding an umbrella of the same color, with Ben, Vanya and Allison right behind, with also black umbrellas. Klaus held a childlike, transparent umbrella, decorated in pink. And Five was sitting at the foot of his statue, with the hood around his head and refusing to look up.  
  
-Did something happen? - Grace asked, smiling. Diego and Allison were each next to her. Klaus and Vanya were together, next to Ben.

-Dad died. Remember?- Ben looked at her confused.

-Oh. Yes, of course.- her smile died.

-Is Mom okay?

-Yeah, yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge.- Diego replied, looking at her with a little affection.

Pogo appeared not long after and looked at Luther, who was on the opposite side of them.

-Whenever you're ready, dear boy.- he said.

Luther took a deep breath and opened the urn, and turned it around at once, causing the ashes to fall suddenly and awkwardly on the wet floor. Klaus made a face and Pogo watched Luther, who now looked a little disappointed, he and Diego exchanged a look.

-Probably would have been better with some wind.

-Does anyone wish to speak? - Pogo asked, to no one in particular, trying to raise his voice to the volume of the rain. Everyone was silent.

-Very well- he sighed and began his speech- In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master… and my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy--

-He was a monster- Diego interrupted, looking at the pile of ashes and Klaus laughed- He was a bad person and a worse father. The world’s better off without him.

-Diego ... - Allison warned, already closing her eyes irritated.

-My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it.

-Would anyone like something to eat? - Grace asked.

-No, it's okay, Mom- Ben replied in a low tone.

-Oh, okay.

-Look, you wanna pay your respects? - Diego continued and approached the middle of the strange half moon, and looked at Pogo- Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.

-You should stop talking now.- Luther said, making his voice thicker.

-You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One.

-I’m warning you- your voice has become more dangerous. Vanya looked at Klaus, who now had a cigarette between his fingers, while Diego continued.

-After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away!

-Diego, stop talking.

-That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you! - he almost shouted and pointed his finger at his brother, nudging him hard.

And that was the trigger.

Luther removed Diego's hand from his chest and tried to punch him, who lowered his body, dodging the blow, and another was delivered, making Diego have to lean back. Ben drove his mother out of trouble and Allison did too.

-Boys, stop this at once! - Pogo shouted, but the fight didn't stop, in fact, it seemed to increase more.

Klaus put an arm in front of Vanya and they both went back. Luther slapped Diego on the back, who for some reason was smiling and calling out to his brother, waving his hands.

-Come on, big boy! - Luther punched the air, and Diego hit his stomach, which made the bigger man lean forward, giving Diego a breach to punch him in the back.

-Stop it! - Allison, Vanya and Ben shouted.

-Hit him, hit him! - Klaus encouraged the fight.

Luther tried to land another punch, which Diego effectively dodged and punched the other in the face. Luther grabbed Diego by the shoulders and threw him to the floor and ran over to him. Diego kicked him in the stomach, Luther grabbed his coat, while Diego struggled.

-Get off me! - and he managed to take his hand away and punched Luther in the face. The two walked away, recovering their breath.

-Come here, big boy! - Diego shouted, standing in front of the statue and in front of Five himself, who was watching that fight with disinterest, until Luther tried to punch Diego, who deflected, but hit the statue, which broke the support and fell off the pedestal, breaking its head. Five got up and hurried to the side, even though no one knew he was there or even if he was intangible.

-Oh… - Klaus looked upset.

-And there goes Five’s statue- Allison murmured, also upset, and walked away. Vanya went seconds after her.

Diego pulled a knife from his holster.

-Diego, no!- Ben shouted, but it was too late, the knife cut Luther's arm, which tightened the cut, staining that part of his overcoat red. He started to catch his breath as he left, without looking at Diego. Ben approached him, disappointed and even a little angry.

-You never know when to stop, do you?

-This isn't about you, Six. Do you even care? - asked, Ben didn't know if he meant to say that or call him by his number, but it didn't matter if he was mad and had just finished a fight, now Ben was angry, and that made him face Diego in silence for a few seconds before saying.

-I never said it was, Two- said bitterly and left.

Diego, now a bit more calm, came over to Grace and put a hand on her back.

-Mom. Let’s go inside.- and guided her inside- Come on. Okay? Come on.

Klaus was the only one out there, sitting on a bench and looking at nothing, dangling his legs, before he put the cigarette in his mouth and stood up. He approached his father's ashes and crouched down. Five appeared beside him, standing and also looking at the ashes.

-Finally, someone destroyed that statue. I hated it, it didn't look like me at all.- he said scoffing.

-I bet you're loving this. Hmmm? - Klaus asked to the dirt, addressing his father in the afterlife, probably- The team at its best.

-It's just like old times- and swallowed one last time, before shoving it in the ashes and getting up, leaving with Five in pursuit, then the two said.- Best funeral ever.

* * *

_17 years ago_

_-Nietzsche once said "Man is as a rope stretched between the animal and the superhuman. A rope over an abyss. It's a dangerous crossing, a dangerous looking-back, a dangerous trembling and halting"._

The six children were at the bottom of the stairs, watching their father and boy beside him, who was staring back at them, holding a clipboard and a whistle. Reginald was concentrating on writing in his red diary, with his initials engraved in gold, a few seconds later, he closed the book and waved to the boy, who whistled for the start of the exercise. The children hurried and pushed to start up the flights of stairs, all dressed in green suits with white side stripes, a blond boy leading the way, and a dark-haired boy trying to overtake him, with the others just behind.

_“As much as you must strive for individual greatness, and strive you must, for it won’t come to you of its own accord… you must also remember that there is no individual stronger than the collective.”_

{...}

_"The ties that bind you together make you stronger than you are alone."_

The sound of the needle buzzing against the skin of one of the boys was one of the most sickening things the others were hearing. The black ink took the shape of an umbrella within a circumference on the wrist of one of the brothers, leaving the region red and painful to feel and watch. One of the girls, with curly hair, was leaning against the taller brother, who had an arm around her, both staring at the newly made tattoos.

The boy was sitting on a chair in the center of the room, trying not to complain about the pain he was feeling, the man leaning on his arm and his mother, standing beside him. She tried to reach for his hand in comfort, but the boy withdrew and looked away, making her walk away. Her father was standing beside her, watching the operation closely, with a watchful and skeptical eye.

_"They will make you impervious to the pain and hardship the world will thrust upon you. And believe me when I tell you, life will be hard. It will be painful "_

There was a blond boy sitting in the waiting chairs, clearly uncomfortable watching this, but he was trying to look as brave as possible. Another girl was on his side, clearly nervous, biting her lip and swinging her leg quickly, in a nervous tic. Beside her, another boy was also waiting, distressed and just like the other two, nervous, frowning. Reginald retired to another room, leaving them alone.

At the top of the stairs, a boy watched from a distance, watching the children show another connection between them, leaving him alone, but not seeing how the curly-haired girl crying, or the boy almost passed out on the chair. He pulled a black ballpoint pen out of his pocket and tugged on the sleeve of his blazer, beginning to draw the same circumference and umbrella on his wrist, like a self-comfort saying he was not entirely alone.

{...}

_“We can accomplish anything when we can accept responsibility together. This is what creates trust. Together, you will stand against the reign of evil ”_

Reginald stared at the blond boy sleeping peacefully on the bed, before putting on a brain wave reading device and getting up from his chair, out the door. The corridor was surrounded by colored threads of each different color, connecting every room with the man's office. Reginald was sitting and writing his nightly observations in his diary, while watching the screens with images from the children's cameras and the brain waves of each one, with light 'beeps'. Going from One, Three, Five to the Number Six screen, where the beeping became louder.

* * *

Ben pulled out another pill from the orange pot and put it in his mouth, and swallowed. Pogo was behind him, trying to convince him to stay.

-Don’t waste your time. I-- we shouldn’t have come.

-This is your home and always will be- Pogo said- Should I get you a taxi?

-I already called one. But thanks- a horn was heard outside.

-That’s me.

-Uh… - the chimpanzee seemed to hesitate before continuing- I hope you know your father loved you very much. In his own way.

Ben started to remember all the times that his father forced him to go to the bedroom while his brothers trained, or all the times that he demoted for being 'ordinary'. Or the times when he forced his siblings to leave him out, and from a point where he didn't have to ask, because his children already did it without thinking.

-Yeah, well, that’s kind of the problem, isn’t it? - and smiled bitterly- Take care of yourself.

-You as well, Mister Ben- and Ben left, leaving Pogo alone and getting into the taxi, just wanting to go home.

* * *

In the kitchen, Vanya was looking for something between the shelves and Klaus was sitting on the chair with a toy guitar, Five was leaning against the wall next to Vanya. Allison came in, holding the coat in her arms.

-Where's Ben? - she asked, putting her coat on the table.

-Oh, he's gone- Klaus replied, as Vanya approached with a pot.

-That’s sad- she commented, Klaus and Allison exchanged a look, she changed the subject quickly- An entire square block. Forty-two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee.

-Dad hated caffeine.

-Well, he hated children too, and he had plenty of us- Klaus said and laughed, but continued to stare at Allison.

-I need to see something, I'm taking the car- Vanya said.

-Where are you going?

-To get a cup of coffee.

-Do you even know how to drive? - it was Allison's turn to ask.

-Yeah. I will see you later- and disappeared in a blink.

-I feel like we should try and stop her- Klaus said, passing the hand where she was- but then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens.

-You really should try to stop her- Five said, right away, they heard an engine starting and the car got out. He rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration, Klaus smiled.

-All right, I guess I'll see you guys in, what, ten years? - Diego said entering the kitchen- When Pogo dies?

-Not if you die first.

-Good luck on your next film, or next book- he said, with poison in his voice- Hope it turns out better than your marriage, huh? - Allison bit her tongue, trying not to say anything else that would make her regret it and left.

-Are-- are we leaving? - Klaus asked getting up and approaching the vigilant.

-No, I'm leaving, me by myself.

-Oh, fabulous! I'll get my things- he clapped and Five scoffed.

Diego walked to the car and opened the door, throwing the backpack in the passenger seat and getting in the car. Klaus ran out and opened the back seat door, startling the other.

-Hey! Diego.- and got in the car, putting himself in the hole between the two seats and put his hands on his brother's shoulder, who was trying very hard not to kill anyone- You know, every time I close my eyes, I see a diarrhetic hippo about to shit on my face.

-Here we go again ...- whispered Five, on the seat next to Klaus.

-It’s terrifying!

-Terrific- he said, starting the engine -Lean back- and left with the car, leaving their childhood house.

Luther was watching from the second-floor window.

* * *

Vanya parked the car on the other side of the establishment's sidewalk and entered the Griddy’s Doughnuts' cafeteria, which was empty and sat on one of the stools, she tapped on the bell on the counter. A man came in not long afterwards and sat down beside her, taking his cap off his head and a newspaper from inside his jacket to open and start writing what she thought was a word search.  
A lady in a pink dress came out of the kitchen and noticed the customers.

-Sorry, sink was clogged- and stopped in front of them, taking the note pad from the front pocket to take the order- So, what’ll it be?

-Uh, give me a chocolate eclair- asked the man.

-Mm-hmm. Sure- she said and turned to Vanya- Can I get the little girl a glass of milk or something?

-The little girl wants coffee. Black, please- and Vanya tried to smile as gently as possible, trying to hide the irritation of being called a 'little girl'.

-Cute girl- she didn't seem to notice the girl's irritation and gave a laugh and a smile to the man, who was confused. The waitress left to go and place the orders.

-Don’t remember this place being… so sad- Vanya commented to the man, getting genuinely upset and smiled sadly- I used to come here as a kid. Used to sneak out with my brothers and sister and eat donuts till we puked. Simpler times, huh?

-Eh- the man replied, even more confused- I suppose.

-Here- the woman came back with the candy and with a mug, placing it in front of the respective customers, Vanya pulled the mug closer.

-I got this- the man said, holding out his money.

-Thanks- the girl smiled gratefully and took a sip. She looked at the logo on the stranger's coat- You must know your way around the city.

-I hope so. I've been driving it for 20 years.

-Good. I need an address, please.

The man came out the front door, minutes later. Not far away, some men were watching the screen of the tracking device.

Still inside the establishment, Vanya kept the napkin with the address in her coat pocket, lifting the glass to drink, until she heard the door open and looked at the reflection of the bell, seeing some men approaching her and one of them had a gun pointed at her head.

-Hmm. That was fast- she murmured- I thought I’d have more time before they found me.

-Okay- the man with the gun said- So let’s all be professional about this, yeah? On feet and come with us. They want to talk.

-I’ve got nothing to say.

-It doesn’t have to go this way. Do you think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?

-I'm sorry about that- she said, lowering her head, with her bangs hiding her eyes, carefully picking up a knife that was on the counter- but you won’t be going home.

And he teleported behind the man, shoving the knife into his shoulder. The man screamed and lost control of the gun, which started firing wildly and hit one of the henchmen and the lights went out. The other four prepared carefully. She appeared on one of the tables.

-Hey, assholes! - the others pointed the weapons where she was before, before disappearing, and started shooting. She appeared outside the door, behind one of the armed and hit the glass, catching his eye, she waved smiling and disappeared when he started another series of shots.  
Vanya took the mop handle and stuck it in the side of one of the men, who fell over. The rest looked at the body before she pulled one of them by the shoulders against the table and tore off her own tie, wrapping it around his neck and forcing it to break his spine. She took a pencil and stuck it in the leg of one of them, who started to agonize and threw a plate at the one that was approaching, Vanya took the pencil and stuck it in the eye of the same guy.

Two of them got up, preparing to shoot and she ran to the counter, disappearing in a second, the two fell to the floor, killed by each other's bullets. She appeared in the middle of the mess of blood and bodies, taking the tie off the corpse and going to the last alive, who was moaning and trying to get the tracking device, Vanya leaned on his back and grabbed his head, breaking his neck and killing instantly, she took a deep, slightly tired breath and picked up the device.  
She rested her arm on the counter and stuck the knife in her forearm, complaining about the pain, making a cut good enough to pull out a chip and sighed, irritated. Vanya left soon after, dropping the chip into the water near a manhole.

Inside, the waitress watched over the counter, terrified and shivering.

* * *

Down on the pier, Diego watched his father's monocle in his hand, remembering Luther's phrase.

_‘Do you ever remember a single time that Dad wasn’t wearing his monocle?’_

Klaus was in the car, along with Five, and opened the door and called his brother.

-Yoo-hoo, Diego! I hate to rush you through any kind of brooding moment you might be having, but come on, man, we’re starving!

-I’m craving… eggs- he murmured- No! Wait, it's too late for eggs. Waffles, huh? You like waffles, right?

-No Klaus, Ben likes waffles. Plus, I'm dead-Five said.

-But everyone likes waffles.

Diego released the monocle, which fell into the water, disappearing. The radio over the hood turned on, broadcasting a woman's voice.

_“Gunshots reported on the 400 block of Milton Avenue, Griddy’s Doughnuts.”_

He walked over to the car and picked up the radio, and opened the car door, getting in.

-Diego, thank you for joining us, we have decided on, drums rolls… - he hit the front seat, giving a suspense sound- Waffles!

-You decided waffles.

-I'm gonna drop you off at the bus stop. I gotta get back to work- Diego said.

-What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?

-Saving lives, baby- Diego said and Five scoffed, but only Klaus heard.

-I guess it's frozen waffles again- Klaus said and Five rolled his eyes.

-Well, I could do egg and bacon- Diego moved the rearview mirror to look in the back seat, an empty seat- but I'm trying to cut down on my pigs products.

He put on his mask, trying not to care why his brother was talking to himself, and started the car, leaving the dock.

* * *

Ben closed the door to the building, which was dark. He walked tiredly down the hall and took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the apartment door. He went to turn on the switch, but another light went on and he jumped in fright. Vanya was sitting in his armchair, with her hand on the lamp and beside her, his violin was resting on the chair.

-Jesus! - Ben exhaled, trying to catch his breath.

-You should have locks on your windows- she said, smiling, but her tone was serious.

-I live on the second floor.

-Robbers and rapists can climb, Ben.

-You are so weird- he laughed and closed the door, putting his coat on the hook. Ben sat on the couch facing the chair. He leaned to the side and waved at her collar.

-Is that blood?- She shrugged, lowering her head, hiding between the bangs.

-It's nothing, really- she said softly, almost as if she were embarrassed.

-Why are you here?

-You're the only one I can trust.

-Why me?

-Because you were one of my best friends. And, because you’ll listen.

Ben sighed and got up and went over to the bathroom cabinet, where he removed bandages and gauze, as well as alcohol. He returned and Vanya tugged on the sleeve of her blazer, extending her cut arm, where a napkin was rolled up. Ben started to clean the wound and his sister started to speak.

-When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?

-No.

-Nothing. Absolutely nothing- and she was overwhelmed by the flood of memories of that fateful day while reporting to her brother- As far as I could tell, I was the last person left alive. I never figured out what killed the human race, but… I did find something else. The date it happens.

-The world ends in eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it.

Ben stared at her, silent and puzzled, before saying.

-I’ll put on a pot of coffee.


	4. 00.02 Run, girl, run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 45 years in a apocalypse, Vanya has no more time to lose.
> 
> She needs to run against time, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> And, my archives had a problem, so the first chapter was sent in Portuguese instead of English, so I had to sent it again.
> 
> -The scene where Hazel and Cha-Cha talk with the tow truck guy (Syd), they confuse the man with the older Five, but I will make them torture just looking for questions instead, because, you know, I wouldn't make sense. But, they will think he's a relative of hers.
> 
> -Instead of using her real name, Vanya used her number (Number Seven) in her time on the Commission.
> 
> \+ I really don't know If Leonard (Harold) will be Ben's boyfriend (like he is for Vanya in the show) or if he will be just a friend. Please, write your opinion on the comments.

-I survived on scraps. Canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find- she laughed humorlessly.

Ben was sitting on the couch, listening to his sister, Vanya, who was sitting in the armchair with a mug in hand, reporting her arrival on the day of the end of the world. It was dark outside, and the only thing that lit up the small apartment was the lamp between the two.

-You know that humor that Twinkies have an endless shelf life? - she asked her brother, who nodded- Well, it's a lie.

-I can’t even imagine.

-You do whatever it takes to survive, or… you die. So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it.

-We?

-You got anything stronger? - she asked, trying to change the subject. Ben got up and took a bottle, pouring an amber drink. Vanya brought the glass to her mouth before stopping and met her eyes with his brother's. She didn't drink and stared at him, getting upset.

-You think I'm crazy- it wasn't a question.

-No- he stuttered- It's just… it's a lot to take in.

-What didn’t you understand? I can explain again, if you want to.

-Why didn’t you just time travel back?

-I wish I’d thought that- she said, scathingly, but tried to be as understandable as possible, it didn’t seem to work out- Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and, unfortunately, never acorn-ed.

-Do you think I didn't try everything to get back to my family, Ben?- now, she looked hurt.

-If you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, how come you still look like a kid?

-I told you already- she put the glass, with the drink untouched, on the table- I must have got the equations wrong.

-I mean, Dad always used to say that time travel could mess up your mind. Well, maybe that’s what’s happening?

There was a silence and Vanya put a hand to her eye and scratched, smiling, but it was a hollow smile.

-You know… maybe you’re right- now she looked straight at Ben- I-- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you with… this- Vanya indicated herself- It’s late, maybe I’m crazy. I'm sorry Ben, I'll let you sleep in peace.

She started to go to the door.

-No. Vanya… Vanya, wait- she stopped in front of the door and turned around— I haven’t seen you in a long time, and I don’t want to lose you again. That’s all.

She lowered her head, hiding her expression between the hair.

-And, you're right. It’s late, I have lessons early, and I need to sleep, and I’m sure you do, too- Ben went to the couch he was sitting on and opened the quilt that was on the back, covering the furniture- Here.

-We’ll talk in the morning again. Okay? - he walked to the room, passing her- Night.

-Night.

Ben closed the bedroom door and rested against it, before going to the dresser and taking the jar of pills, putting some in his hand and stuffing it in his mouth, swallowing.

In the living room, Vanya was sitting on the sofa, removing the thick glove with the eye inside and turned it around, checking the company name on the back. She was feeling upset, because Ben thought she had gone crazy, even though he didn't say it explicitly, it was etched on his face and in his question, if it were some of the other brothers, maybe she wouldn't have minded (she would have), but Ben was one of her best friends when they were little and he had helped her to improve her spatial jumps, now, he didn't even believe her. So all she could do was bite her tongue (metaphorically) so as not to escape any comments that hurt her (now, little) brother, pretend that she believed she was crazy, and accept the offer to sleep on the couch. As much as a part of her, begged her to stay and sleep, close to her brother after so many years, Vanya didn't have much time, and she could make up for it after everyone was out of danger.

It didn't take long for her to carefully walk through the door and leave the building, without looking back.

* * *

A taxi entered the parking lot of the motel and two people came out of it in blue suits, the woman had short dark hair and the man had light hair and a beard and carried briefcase. The two entered the fallen reception, where they found an employee sitting lazily in the chair.

-Reservation for Hazel and Cha-Cha- the woman, Cha-Cha, said, while the man, Hazel, put the briefcase on the counter.

He got up tired and looked through the reserved cards until he found the order and placed it on the counter.

-Here you go. Room 225.

-What about the other room? - she asked confused.

-Uh. Only one room was booked.

-Dammit. I'm sick of this cost-cutting bullsit- Hazel said to himself, dissatisfied.

-Just tell me there’s two beds.

-Yes, ma'am. Real firm- the hotelier said- Now, how long do you think you’ll be staying with us?

-Just one night. I believe there’s a package waiting for us- the man nodded and went to get the order. It was a large, sealed and heavy box, but Cha-Cha carried it nonetheless, and the two went outside.

-Okay. Have a good night- the door has closed.

The two opened the room and turned on the lights, Cha-Cha placed the box on one of the beds. It was an average room, neither too big nor small, with two double beds and a mini kitchen, Hazel went to inspect the bathroom, but there was no light.

Cha-Cha opened the seal with a knife and removed the lid from the box, revealing two child's masks, two machine guns, bullets and ammunition and a photo with a woman with wrinkles and gray hair.

-Go ahead. Say it.

-What?

-No point keeping it bottled up, or it'll just give you heartburn, and I gotta listen to you complain about that, too- she said, throwing one of the guns on the other bed and inspecting one of the pistols, before leaving it in the bed itself.

-Smells like cat piss- he started- First they cut our _per diem_ , and then our dental, and now we don’t even get our own rooms. Where does it end? - he sat down on one of the beds.

-When we retire… or die- she replied, checking a gun- Whatever comes first. But at least, we're not stuck in some cubicle.

-Damn wrist is killing me. Couldn’t have made this into a backpack or something? - he got up and went to the air duct.

-What are you doing?

-It's not like we’re gonna use it while we’re doing the job, anyway- he said as he opened the grid and stuffed the briefcase inside.

-It’s against the protocol. We gotta have it with us at all times.

-A rule written by a bureaucrat- Hazel sighs while screwing the grid- who never had to carry one. They can shove their protocol up their asses.

-Let them try lugging around the damn thing- he put a coin in the device between the two beds and sat on the one that started vibrating.

-Never been after one of our own before- Cha-Cha commented while taking the photo of the woman out of the box. Hazel lied down on the bed- They say what happened to the first guys?

-Liquidated- he replied in a shaky voice.

-Dummy local hires. You get what you pay for- and took out a tracking device, calling it- Okay, now, where’s our guy?

* * *

-Call dispatch. We're going to need two more units. 

The police sirens were on, illuminating the area in blue and red, while that infernal noise sounded. The police tape separated the cafeteria from the curious people who wanted to see the confusion.

-Coming up to South Side right now.

Inside, a woman in a blue coat and gloves, with brown hair in a ponytail, was inspecting the corpses.

-This is a blue moon type of situation, I’d say.

-I’m inclined to agree- said the detective accompanying her.

-Same gun on every vic, all M4s. All the casings are .223s. Know what I think? I think these idiots all shot each other.  
-And stabbed- the man laughed- One in the throat, one in the eye and this guy got his neck snapped.

The two approached a body lying on the floor.

-All quick and efficient kills.

-These guys were definitely professionals. Dumb, but professionals- the detective said and she continued- Any witnesses?

-Yes. One- the man pointed to the pink-clad waitress who was sitting in the corner of the scene, nervous- It happened during her shift.

-Well, that’s lousy luck- the woman commented and approached the lady- Ma’am, I’m detective Patch.

-Hi, Agnes. Agnes Rofa- the lady replied- Oh, I don’t know, did you want a last name?

-I’ll take it if you’ll give it- and sat across from her- Did you see what happened here?

-No, not exactly.

-Let start at the top.

-Well, it was-- it was a slow night. It was quiet. My last two customers were this… older guy and-- and his kid. The guy had a dough-- No, that’s not right. The guy had an eclair, and the little girl had-- had coffee. I went-- I went into the back room one, to just get some more change. But then I heard his truck start up. They drove away. I heard shots. And by the time I got back in here… everyone was… was you know…

-Was there anyone else in the shop?

-No, I-- I don’t think so. I’m sorry, not to be rude, ‘cause you seem super sweet, but… do I have to go through all this again?

-Again?- The detective asked, confused.

-Well, I already told the other detective everything.

-What other detective?

{...}

In the back, Diego opened the door and left, finding Detective Patch, looking at him skeptically.

-Shit. Hang on, let me--

The detective didn't care and put the taser on his shoulder, making him fall to the ground, incapacitated. She handcuffed him by the wrists and guided him to the car.

-You don’t talk to my witnesses, understand?

-Let me catch you up to speed, Eudora.

-Don’t call me that!

-Right, Detective Patch. What, are we gonna keep things professional? - he said, mocking and with a smile on his face.

-I don’t know if we ever agreed on much.

-We agreed on some things.

-Did we really, though? - she reached into his coat pockets and pulled out the police radio- I'm confiscating this.

-Military surplus, practically giving them away.

-And this- she kept looking in her pockets and found a fake badge.

-No skin, super cheap, bought it on eBay- she took off her vigilante mask.

-That you can keep- and tucked it back in the jacket.

-You used to like that.

-Not anymore- and continued to guide him to the car.

-By the way, this thing might look like a botched robbery, but my gut’s telling me something else is going on here.

One of the policemen helped to open the bedroom door.

-Look, the waitress, she mentioned that Ishmael’s Tow Truck guy. Maybe they saw something.

-You're not police, Diego, remember? - and turned him around, lowering his head to get him into the back seat.

-Yeah. I know.

-Do you? Because you show up and act like you can be a part of this, and you can’t not anymore- and closed the door.

-I’m good at this. You know I can help you.

-I know you give me shake. And I do not need… I do not want your help. Okay? Lord, you test me- she left, going back to work.

In the small crowd that had formed to see the confusion, Hazel, who was holding an ice cream, and Cha-Cha were among them, watching the detective talking to Diego.

* * *

_March 25, 2019 (seven days before the end of the world)_

-No, no ... - Klaus was listening to all those people, screaming in despair and calling his name.

_-Klaus, Klaus_

_-Klaus, you…_

-Please- he asked them to stop.

_-Klaus..._

_-Why, Klaus?_

_-Klaus, help me._

A woman screamed in the background and Klaus woke up, hyper ventilating and checking the surroundings.

Five was sitting in an armchair next to him, with one leg over his knee, while holding one of his math books and staring at him.

-You know you talk in your sleep?

-Oh- he was still trying to breathe, panting. And he dropped to the floor, looking for his pants.

-There’s no point, you’re out of drugs.

-Shut your piehole, Five- Klaus said irritably, but dropped his tone- Said with love- and blew a kiss, Five rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

-I've got you an idea. Start your day with a decent food and a cup of coffee, to wake you up. You look like shit.

-Can’t smoke coffee- Five scoffed and started to read again. Klaus lit a cigarette, leaving for the cabinets in the living room- One of these gotta be gold-plated, right?

Pogo cleared his throat, startling Klaus.

-Christ on a cracker! Pogo? - the chimpanzee didn't look very happy.

-My apologies, Master Klaus- even though he didn't seem sorry- I have a query for you.

-Oh?

-Items of your father’s office have gone missing. In particular, an ornate box with pearl inlay.

-Oh, really?- Five said sarcastically and turned to Klaus from behind the couch.

-Really? You don’t say- Klaus replied to Pogo.

-Any idea where it went?

_Yesterday_

{...}

The first thing Klaus did after he picked up the box was to leave the mansion and go to the dump, forcing the box to open and drop the contents into the bucket, including a red diary with the gold initials 'RH' on the cover. 

The pawn shop was the second stop, where the money he earned was enough to buy drugs from a drug dealer somewhere in town and get high, until he returned to the mansion the same night and passed out in the living room.

So no, Klaus _really_ had _no idea_ where the box was.

{...}

-No, no, no. No idea. Sorry.

-You're a horrible liar, you know? - Five said.

-Drop dead- he whispered to the ghost brother.

-Low blow, you asshole.

-Would you shut up? - Klaus asked.

-Excuse me? - Pogo asked, incredulous

-Pogo, I didn’t mean you, I just… I-- You know, there’s been a lot of stuff I’ve been dealing with. Just a lot of memories coming up. All those good times. Well, not so much good times as really awful, terrible, depressing times.

-The contents of the box are… priceless. Were they to find their way back to the office, whoever took it would be absolved of any blame or consequences.

-Oh, well, lucky bastard.

-Indeed- clicked his tongue and stared at Klaus, who swallowed hard.

* * *

Ben woke up wrapped in the covers and got up from the bed, still groggy from sleep, he went to the door and opened it, leaving the room.

-Hey, Vanya- Ben called as he entered the living room.

The slits in the blinds brought the morning light into the apartment, which was quiet and the sofa was empty. With no sign that Vanya had slept or even stepped there.

-Oh, shit- and turned to go to the room, frustrated.

* * *

Vanya was at the reception of the prosthetic company, with the glass eye in one hand, watching the white cubicle and through the glass windows, the buildings rising high, imagining the people working on them.

Without even knowing that one day it would all go down.

And she wouldn't let them know, because with her here, the buildings would have no reason to succumb.

At least it was what she hoped.

A man in a lab coat came out of the office and found Vanya in the middle of the reception, he frowned and asked hesitantly.

-Uh, can I help you?

-I need to know who this belongs to- She said, approaching him, showing her eye.

-Where did you get that?

-Is it important? - she tilted her head to the side, but the man did not answer- I… I found it… at a playground, actually. Uh, must have just ...- she clicked her tongue- ... popped out. And I wanna return it to its rightful owner.

-Oh… what a thoughtful young lady- the secretary smiled.

-Yeah. So, can I know the name, please? - she tried to smile, but didn't do very well.

-Uh, I'm sorry, but patient records are strictly confidential. That means I can’t tell you--

-Yeah, I know what it means.

-But I'll tell you what I can do. I will take the eye off your hands and return it to the owner. I'm sure he or she will be grateful, so if I can just--

-You're not touching this eye- she said, her tone getting heavier.

-Now, you listen here, young lady--

She took him by the lab coat and pulled him close to his face.

-No! You listen to me. I’ve come a long way for this, through some shit your brain couldn’t even comprehend, so just give me the information I need, and I’ll be on my merry way. And If you call me ‘young lady’ one more time, I’m gonna put your head through that stupid wall- she can’t help but fire that sentence, already irritated by not being taken seriously for looking like a 13 year old child. She was older than the two employees and was trying not to waste her necessary time anymore, but it seems that being polite was not helping.

-Oh dear- she heard the secretary mumble.

-Call security- the man said, quietly to the secretary, who started typing on the phone. Vanya released it, pushed it hard, and left. If she wasn't going to get the name like that, then she would have to find another alternative, one way or the other.

* * *

At the police station, Eudora (Detective Patch) was sitting at her desk, with paperwork on the table when her partner appeared and threw the ballistics in front of her.

-Ballistics came back. Bullets from all our shooters match- he said.

"Round robin," she said, flipping through the file.

-Yeah. to quote a very smart woman, ‘these idiots all shot each other’. Uh, we also got IDs on all the deceased gentlemen. Not so gentle, as it turns out.

-Criminal records?

-All of them. Battery, assault, a few dishonorable discharges. They're all hotheads. One and all.

-Well, that settles that.

-Well, there is just one thing. Remember the victim that got stabbed in the carotid artery? - the man said, taking out a plastic bag with the evidence.

-Yeah, one of the guys stabbed the other- Patch took the plastic- What’s the problem?

-Fingerprints on the knife don’t match our guys. But it gets weirder- he said, smiling excited- It did match an unsolved cold case that came back, circa, get this… 1938.

-Tell them to run it again- she said, returning the knife and meeting an officer with a familiar person approaching- We’ll pick this up later.

Diego was handcuffed and being taken by one of the officers to her table, which made her sigh, tired.

-Uncuff him- the policeman did.

-Thanks Rodriguez- Diego thanked him, which was answered by a short 'bye'. He sat on the chair near the table and took one of the case papers, taking a look.

-So… - Eudora took it back- Did you talk to the tow truck guy?

-Shut up and listen carefully. The next time you interfere in one of my investigations, you so much as breathe on one of my witnesses, or touch a piece of evidence. I'll charge you with obstruction of justice. You will do jail time. That clear?

-Damn. You need to relax, Eudora. All that bureaucracy is get--

-Don’t call me that.

-Look I know you. You like playing by the rules, but you live for putting the scumbags away. So why don’t you put that badge down for one night… and you come out on the streets with me? Without all this bullshit.

-You're right, that sounds super fun. But I think you missed some things when you got yourself thrown out of the police academy, so let me explain. This ‘bullshit’ is what gets convictions in a court of law. What you do out there is a fantasy.

-I would love to play cops and robbers, wear a mask, and feel important, but guess what? Recess is over. It’s grown-up time. You’re still trying to prove that, when you were kids, running around in those stupid uniforms, that it wasn’t for nothing. Yeah… I know you, too, Diego.

-Now leave before I change my mind- and he got up and left.

* * *

Ben entered the Academy and closed the door, worried about his sister. At first, the mansion was empty, but that didn't stop him from looking for it.

-Vanya? Are you upstairs? - he went up the stairs and kept calling Vanya?

He entered a door, and went up another flight of stairs, following another corridor to the open door at the end of it, where he led to her old room. Vanya seemed to be facing something down there, but Ben couldn't say what it was. She still wore the uniform, her hair down covered most of her back, while her bangs covered her face.

-Oh, thank God- he sighed, relieved, she turned and smiled at him- I was worried sick about you.

-Sorry I left you without saying goodbye, and sorry that I worried you.

-No, look, I’m the one that should be sorry- he said as she approached- Yeah, I was dismissive, and… I-- I guess I didn’t know how to process what you were saying. And I still can't, to be honest.

-Maybe you were right to be dismissive- she said, smiling sadly- Maybe it wasn’t real after all. It felt real. Well… like you said, Dad did say time travel could contaminate the mind.

-Then maybe I'm not the right person for you to be talking to. Look, I used to see someone. The therapist- Vanya was even more upset, but pretended not to show it, as she always did to hide a weakness- I could give you her information.

-Thanks, I will keep that in mind, but… I think I'm just gonna get some rest- she lied, Ben didn't seem to notice- It's been a long time since I’ve had a good sleep.

-Okay- he sighed, leaving the room. Vanya went to check if he was gone when her old closet opened and from inside, Klaus came out, knocking over some of her old things, making a loud noise.

-That’s so… touching, all that stuff about family and Dad and time. Wow!

Five was there too, sitting on her old bed, watching the whole scene since Klaus entered the closet and since Ben arrived. And he was feeling hopeless when he saw his sister, who was his best friend, lying to the other brother, who was also his best friend and who he had, apparently, called her crazy. Of course, he wouldn't verbalize that, but he still felt that.

-Umm ... I think he heard you- she commented, picking up her objects and throwing them where they were, quickly.

-I’m moist! - she stared at him for a few seconds before returning to the task.

-That’s a nice outfit, but, unfortunately, I don’t think they will let you in.

-What? Why? - he asked and Five scoffed.

-Because you look like a clown.

-We could raid the Dad’s closet, I guess. Sorry Klaus- she said, closing the closet and heading out.

-As long as I get paid- he said, following her.

-You will, and it won’t take too long, I promise, after that, you can wear the nicest outfit you got.

-Oh, thank you lil ’sis- Vanya looked at him with a funny face- But so we’re clear on the finer details, I just gotta go into this place and pretend to be your dear old dad, correct?

-Yeah, something like that- she shrugged, hands in her pockets.

-What’s our cover story?

-Cover story?

-What? What are you talking about? - Five asked, only being heard by his brother.

-I mean, was I really young when I had you? Like, 16? Like, young and… terrible misguided?

-We can work with that- she said, with a hand on her chin and a thoughtful expression.

-Your mother, that slut. Whoever she was. We met at… the disco- he laughed- Okay? Remember that.

-I don’t think they will ask, but, yes, I will remember that.

-Oh, my God, the sex was amazing- Vanya made a face, but laughed and continued down the stairs. She missed that.

-What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain- Five said, rolling his eyes.

-Don’t make me put you in time-out- he said, pointing to the empty space and followed his sister.

-You’re Vanya’s father, not mine, you idiot- without much choice, he went with them.

* * *

The day before, Syd arrived at his workshop when the sky was breaking. He got off the winch and got into the mechanics, going straight to the office, where he left lunch and listened to the answering machine.

_‘Yo, Syd, it’s Johnny. Hey, look, we got a bunch of extras tows down here, down on Empire Avenue. The whole thing is a disaster. Kids got arrested. Trucks as far as the eye can see.’_

It was all he heard before he was knocked out by a crowbar.

{...}

Cha-Cha placed the clips on the man's nipples, which was hanging with his arms above his head, his feet were in the water and some parts of him were cut off.

-Let’s try again. You know Number Seven?

-I swear to Christ, I have no idea who are you talking--

She increased the energy, which gave him a continuous shock, making him scream. After a few seconds, the machine was turned off. Now, he was crying.

-I'm just a tow truck driver. I’ve never known someone called Number Seven.

-Tuna? Delicious. Do you want half?- Hazel asked, from the chair she was sitting in, Syd's lunch in hand.

-I’m fine, thanks- he got up and bit, he frowned at the snack and punched the victim in the face, who groaned.

-That’s for no mayo- he started to sob.

-Does he seem to be a little like her, to you?

-What do you mean?

Cha-Cha took the photo and placed it close to the man's face.

-Looks like a kin?

-That seems close enough to me.

-Strong resemblance, I'll grant you that, but the space between the eyes is different, the chin is not quite the same. There’s a dimple.

-There is a dimple. Maybe she looks more like the mother.

-I don’t know who you are talking-- Cha-Cha turned the machine on again.

-No talking.

-He was the only guy in the donut shop, wasn’t he?

-Was there anyone else in the donut shop with you last night, Syd?

-I don’t know, just a waitress and a kid- he said still panting.

-Some kid? Elaborate- Hazel said.

-I-- I don’t know. Uh… She was weird.

-This isn’t twenty questions, old man. Weird how?

-She said something about coming there when she was young.

-Are you thinking what I'm thinking? - Cha-Cha asked.

-Italian for dinner?

-Focus, I'm talking about the girl.

-What about her? - Cha-Cha guided him farther from the chained and started whispering to him.

-Time travel’s a bitch.

-Especially without a briefcase.

-What if the girl is Number Seven?

-It's sort of hard to wrap your head around.

-You see, I told you, I am not the guy--

-What else did you and the girl talk about?

-I-- I think that’s it- Cha-Cha took the other pair of clips from the device.

-Oh, wait, wait, wait… - he started to stutter when she approached- What are you doing?

-Jump-starting your memory- she clipped Syd's ears, which grunted. And she turned it on again, which made him scream. She hung up and he tried to speak.

-All I remember is she wanted directions to some department store. That’s it, I swear- one of your eyes was shaking, as a side effect of the shocks.

-Department store? Okay. Elaborate- Hazel demanded, biting the sandwich, while Syd was panting.

* * *

Allison was standing by the phone talking to Patrick, her now ex-husband.

-But I'm leaving for the airport. It’s not a big deal if I miss one session. Patrick, it was my father’s funeral. You know, I'm pretty sure the court recognizes that as extenuating circumstances- she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but she didn't care- Is Claire there?

It was Ben, but she didn't see him.

-Yes, I would like to say hello to my daughter if that’s alright with you.

-At the. Patrick! Don’t-- and the line was cut, listening to the dialing sound. She sighed in defeat and put the phone back on the hook.

-Are you okay? - Ben asked from the bottom of the stairs.

-Yeah- she rested her hands before turning to her brother.

-Well, I never met your ex-husband, but… he sounds like an asshole.

-That’s one word for it.

-You know what? You’re probably better off here.

-No. I’m probably better off with my daughter.

-Of course! - Ben stammered- I'm sorry. I didn’t--

-You know, if I wanted advice, Ben, in the offense, it wouldn’t be from you.

-What's that supposed to mean? - His tone got darker.

-You don’t have a child. You’ve never ever been in a relationship.

-So? Since when did it become a reason?

-So you know what it’s like to love someone like this? Like, when you’re apart from her, you can’t breathe? Like you would-- you would die, and I-- I mean actually… die… to know she’s okay and happy.

-You separate yourself from everyone and everything. You always have- and it hurt Ben, and it hurt so much that he couldn't handle what escaped his mouth next.

-You did that, too. When you wrote that stupid book about us! - he said and Allison heard it, and it hurt her too. Ben left the room.

* * *

-Like I said to your daughter earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client’s consent, I simply can’t help you.

-Well, we can’t get consent if you don’t give us a name- Vanya was already annoyed to be there at that point.

Vanya had guided Klaus (and Five) to Meritech and demanded to speak with the doctor from before, now with his "pseudo-father". The two had been there for a few minutes, and all she wanted was a _fucking_ name, to stop an apocalypse, but apparently there is still bureaucracy and consensus from third parties.  
Klaus was in the other chair, wearing one of their father's pinstripe suits and Five was in the corner of the room, watching the scene unfold, wanting to see what would happen next.

-Well, that’s not my problem- he said, seeming almost to smile at her frustration, but Vanya couldn’t tell if it’s her paranoia or if he was really making fun of her, and that pissed her off even more- Sorry. Now, there’s really nothing more I can do, so--

-And what about _my_ consent? - Klaus said after minutes of silence. The three present looked at him.

-Excuse me?

-Klaus, what are you gonna do? - asked Five.

-Who gave you permission… to lay your hands… - now, he looked like he was going to cry and pointed to his sister- on my daughter?

-What? - the three asked.

-You heard me- he said, ignoring the brothers' gaze.

-I didn’t touch your daughter.

-Oh, really? Well, then how did she get that swollen lip, then?

-Klaus?- Five was almost getting desperate.

-She doesn't have a swollen-- Klaus stood up abruptly and slapped Vanya very hard on the face, who grunted and her body turned to the side, it was so sudden it was. The doctor started to get scared.

-Klaus! What the hell was that?! - Five shouted, but Klaus didn't care, very involved in acting.

-I want it. Name, please. Now- he started to inhale sharply, while Vanya wiped her mouth, still dizzy.

-You're crazy- he said, pointing at the suit, who laughed.

-You got the idea- he took the snow globe from the doctor's table and read the inscription- ‘ _Peace on Earth_ ’. That’s so sweet.

And he stuck the globe in his forehead, which left shards of glass in his hair and a trail of blood on his right side. In addition to the shiny paper stars. He cried out in pain, the water and blood still running. Five had stopped screaming, and was staring at him, exasperated, just like Vanya, who did not know whether to continue acting or to help her brother, and the doctor, who was petrified.

-God, that hurt!

The man picked up the phone and started dialing the security numbers, but Klaus was quicker and took his hand, pulling out the phone.

-What are you doing?

-There’s been an assault… - he started, still on the line- in Mr. Big office, and we need security, now. _Schnell_! - and dropped the phone on the table, leaning towards the other side of the table.

-Now, here's what's gonna happen, Grant.

-It’s ... Lance

-In about 60 seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they’re gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they’re gonna wonder ‘ _What the hell happened?_ ” And we’re gonna tell them you… beat the shit out of us. You're gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I’ve been there. Little piece of chicken like you. Oh, my God, you're gonna get passed around like a ... You're just-- You're gonna do great. That’s all I’m saying.

Vanya was even more concerned that Klaus had already been in prison and the meaningless metaphors.

-Jesus, you are a real sick bastard.

-Thank you- and with that, he spat out other shards of glass.

{...}

Lance was checking the files in the folder drawer, with Klaus sitting at the top and beside him, while Vanya was against them. He pulled out one of the folders and opened it, and looked at Klaus, still scared, before reading the contents, he frowned.

-Oh, that’s strange.

-What?

-Uh, the eye- he said- It hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.

-What? What do you mean? - Klaus asked, coming down from the drawers and surrounding the doctor.

-Well, uh, our logs say that the eye with that serial number- he frowned more- This can’t be right. It hasn't even been manufactured yet.

He looked at the girl.

-Where did you get that eye?

Vanya bit her cheek, it was so obvious that things wouldn't be so easy.

But that didn't stop her from wanting to scream.

{...}

She didn't scream.

-Well, that’s bad.

-I was pretty good, though, right? - Now, the two (three) were outside Meritech, on the entrance stairs, looking down the street- “ _Yeah. What about my consent, bitch?_ ”

-It was pretty good, I will admit- she snorted, thinking about the next steps- But, it was in vain, anyway.

-What? What? - the tallest turned to her- What’s the big deal with this eye, anyway?

-There’s someone out there who’s going to lose an eye in the next seven days- she explained, calmly, walking behind him- They’re gonna bring about the end of life on Earth as we know it.

-Uh… Yeah, can I get that 20 bucks, like, now, or what?

-Your 20 bucks? Klaus. She told you about the end of the _fucking_ Earth! And are you worried about money? - Five asked indignantly.

Vanya looked at him silently, before saying.

-You don’t care? - maybe disappointed, maybe angry, they couldn't say.

-It's because I'm quite hungry. Tummy’s a-rumblin’- and imitated groaning

More silence, she sighed and took a note from her pocket, handing it to him. She didn't meet his eyes. And she sat on the stairs, feeling like she was going to have a headache. Five sat next to her, without her knowledge.

-Oh c'mon V. You need to lighten up, old lady- she sighed- Hey, you know, I’ve just realized why you’re so uptight.

-Why, Klaus?- it was sarcastic, but he kept going.

-You must be horny as hell- Five glared at him and Vanya grimaced. He sat across from her - All those years by yourself. It’s gotta screw your head, being alone.

-Well… - she stared at the floor and then at the street- I wasn’t alone.

-Oh? Pray tell.

-Her name was Sissy. We were together for over 30 years.

-Thirty years? Oh wow! - he laughed- Our little sister! God, the longest I’ve been with someone was… I don’t know, three weeks. And that’s only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep…

-I remember that- Five commented. Vanya stood up.

-Klaus, I need to solve something important. Do you want me to help you to go to the Academy and fix this cut on your forehead, or can you go alone?

-Oh. _Danke_ , Van - he said with a hand on his chest - I'm good, you can go and do whatever you want.

-Thanks for the help- she said and disappeared in a ‘pop’

In a taxi not far from there. She appeared in the back seat of the car, startling the driver. Vanya, who was at the window, and Klaus waved at each other, she wasn't smiling.

* * *

Ben was in his apartment, letting the music that was playing, sink his thoughts and concerns, he and the violin coming together and becoming one, but since he started playing in childhood, it seemed that something was missing that he couldn't give .

A knock on the door interrupted his reverie and he felt like rolling his eyes, meeting the only person who would knock on his door at that hour.

-He’s not here, Mrs. Kowalski- he shouted and tried to play again. The rapping continued and he supported the instrument and the bow on the chair, going to the source of the sound- Mr. Puddles isn’t here.

And he opened the door.

It was not Mrs. Kowalski.

He was a man of his height, wearing a cyan coat over his dark sweater and had messy brown hair, he was smiling.

-Can I help you?

-I’m Leonard- the man, now Leonard, said- I’m your four o’clock

-Oh, my… I forgot. I am so sorry.

-I swear I had nothing to do with Mr. Puddles.

-Oh, no. Sorry, it's, uh, my neighbor, Mrs. Kowalski. She… Well, she has this cat that always goes missing. She thinks I know where it is. I don’t. She’s older- Leonard put his hands in his pockets- And I should stop… talking. I'm sorry. Please come in.

He went into his apartment and Ben locked the door.

-I’m guessing I look different… than your usual students- he said, taking off his coat.

-Um, yeah, you can just… - Ben pointed to the couch

-Yeah, 20 years or so different.

-Well, the ad didn’t say anything about age limits.

-No, no, of course not. It’s… most of my students are kids. Easier to learn music when you're young. You know, like a second language.

- _Ich verstehe!_ \- Ben looked at him, confused -That’s German… for ‘I understand’. I took three years of that in high school. And that’s all I can remember.

-Mm- the two looked at each other, until Ben pointed to the corner of the apartment- Well, it's right over here. If you wanna… Let me just… Sorry… get organized for a second.

-Oh, it's fine.

Leonard took the violin and played a wrong note, Ben flinched and Leonard chuckled.

-You're really just going for it.

-Yeah.

-Um, no, I’ll actually take that. And we're gonna start with the basics.

* * *

Later that day, Allison was still at the mansion, sitting at the attic window with a cigarette in her hand, watching the city landscape, listening to the car horns in the traffic, all wanting to go home to their families. Pogo came up the stairs, but Allison didn't notice until he called her.

-Ah, Miss Allison- she got scared and put out her cigarette quickly in the ashtray- I was looking for you.

-How did you, uh ... How did you know I was up here? - she tried to hide the ashtray by placing herself in front.

-Oh, it wasn’t hard- he said, approaching- This is always where you used to come when you were upset.

-Who told you I was… - she stopped and sighed, looking away- Luther.

-Actually, it was Master Ben. He called to make sure you were okay.

-Yeah, I, um ... I said some pretty unkind things to him.

-He’s your brother. He knows you didn’t mean it.

-Doubt it. He doesn’t know anything about me, which is fine ‘cause I don’t shit about him either.

-Language.

-Sorry- she chuckled softly- It's just… it’s been a while since we’ve all lived under the same roof.

-Almost 13 years.

-How did you do it? Alone in this huge house for so long.

-Well, one grows used to things, even if, sometimes… one shouldn’t- he said and turned around- Come with me. I want to show you something. It might just cheer you up.

-And make sure you fully extinguish that cigarette. Wouldn’t want to start a fire- Allison looked embarrassed for a few seconds before going back to the parapet and checking, completely extinguishing the ember.

{...}

-Your father stopped recording years ago. But I still come here from time to time. When I'm missing you kids.

Pogo and Allison were now in a small enough room for all camera screens and for both, but Allison didn't care, in fact, she was surprised and amazed by the childhood images in front of her.

-Pogo, this is… Most families have home movies to look back on. We have surveillance footage.

In one of the cameras, a young Klaus was drinking at the bar in the living room.

-I hoped it might cheer you up.

-It does- and she laughed, happy- Oh, my God, look how little we were.

On another screen, Luther and Allison were young, sitting at the kitchen table.

-Oh! Five and I? I miss him so much- she said, watching another screen.

On the side camera, it showed Ben in the living room, alone, playing his violin, isolated from the others.

-And Ben. Why didn’t we include him? I mean, if anybody ever treated Claire like that, I can’t even imagine…

-You were a child, Miss Allison.

-Yeah… but I'm not anymore. And neither is he.

-If you’re not in a hurry, the rest of the tapes are in that cabinet- he pointed to a cupboard in the corner and gave the keys- Make sure you lock up when you go. Things have been disappearing lately. These are too important to lose- and left.

Allison searched for some tapes until she found one on top of the televisions, the seal was torn, but she opened the box and put the tape on anyway. Her father's room came into view and she rewound it. The tape started seconds later. And she saw what she shouldn't have seen.

-Oh, my God. Dad...

* * *

The rain soaked his uniform as Vanya walked carefree through the empty parking lot. She walked over to the locked door and jumped inside. The department store was dark, dimly lit by dark blue lights on the mannequins' stands, but even so, she took a flashlight and turned it on, walking through the clothes racks and inspecting the halls, until she found it. Vanya smiled and approached.

-Sissy.

The mannequin wore a blonde wig and was dressed in a white long-sleeved blouse with a high collar, with a bow tie around her neck.

-It's good to see you. I’ve missed you… obviously. Well… It’s been a rough couple of days.

Cha-Cha and Hazel put on their masks, weapons ready. They turned down the hall, staying in view of her.

-No! - and started shooting. She ran to the side and the bullets hit Sissy, who broke in the torso, falling to the floor. Vanya, in hiding, saw the snipers.

-Oh, shit! It’s them- she ran down to the mannequin and pulled her to where she was before, supporting her body on a platform- I’ll be right back for you.

And she ran in the opposite direction, and Cha-Cha started shooting in her direction, forcing her to do a jump. Who threw it at another t-shirt session. She went around other dummies and jumped again, when the bullets almost reached her.

-You see that? - she asked her partner.

-You said she was special. So now what?

-You start over there, I'll go to the other end. Meet in the middle. Shoot anything that moves.

Vanya took one of the small saw blades and maneuvered it to test. ' _That should do,_ ' she thought and spotted Cha-Cha, disappearing. When the sniper turned, Vanya reappeared and cut off her shoulder, making her go back. Hazel shot her and she jumped. She ran between the macaws, always down and the shots were right behind.

The girl picked up a backpack big enough and went over to Sissy, putting it carefully and putting the backpack, now heavy, on her back and running, in Hazel's line, she tried to jump, but her energy was gone. She forced desperately, but did not disappear, her only chance was to skip a shelf of products, but Hazel and Cha-Cha were too close and cornered her. The three heard the police sirens and saw the cars parked in the driveway. When they looked back at Number Seven, she was gone.

-The bastard jumped again.

-Come on, let’s go- Cha-Cha led the way, with Hazel following.

Just ahead, inside one of the cashier's stands, Vanya was panting, her bangs sticking to her face, holding Sissy's backpack tightly.

* * *

A little far away, in Syd's workshop, Eudora entered cautiously and holding a flashlight in the dark. She spotted a suspended body and turned to check the face.

-Shit.

His radio started to sizzle.

_“We have a 10-14 at Gimbel Brothers department store. Shots fired. Repeat, fired shots. 6045 Vanderbilt. ”_

At the same time, Diego was mopping the gym floor when his radio broadcast the same message.

* * *

-There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere for you.

Luther turned to find Allison in the hall, looking desperate.

-What are you doing here? I thought you were gone.

-No, I was gonna go, and then Pogo showed me this--

-Well, listen… I was wrong about Dad’s death.

-What?

-Yeah, I was wrong about Diego. You know, to accuse my own brother of that is just--

-No, I-- I know, I get it--

-Seeing all of you and being back here… I should be the one who’s trying to bring us back together, not tear us apart.

-Would you shut up?

-What?

-You were right… about Dad. Come on, I gotta show you something.

And the two went down the corridor until they met Vanya, carrying a backpack and looking exhausted.

-Vanya? What the hell happened to you?- Allison started to worry.

-Are you okay? Can we help?- Luther asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She took his wrist, squeezing it tight. They startled.

-There’s nothing you can do- it was a whisper- There’s nothing any of you can do.


	5. I Heard a Rumor: My life as Numeber Three by Allison Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from the book, Allison's thoughts and the Hargreeves' reaction.

_ 5 years ago _

_{...}_

_"My name is Allison Hargreeves and this is my story..."_

_"...We were never a real family. We were our father's creation, family in name, but not in fact..."_

_"...In the end, after our brother Five had died, there was really nothing connecting us. We were just strangers living under the same roof..."_

_"...Destining to be alone..."_

_Luther was_ _sad for her (he was Number One, he couldn't understand.)_

_"...Starved for attention..."_

_Ben was upset with her (he was Ordinary, he couldn't understand.)_

_"...Damaged by our upbringing..."_

_Diego was angry at her (he was Intense, he couldn't understand.)_

_"...And haunted by what might have been..."_

_Klaus ~~and Five were~~ was offended by her (he was High, he couldn't understand. ~~And Five was dead~~ )_

_"We all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love"_

_Vanya was... ~~dead~~ missing  (she wasn't there, she couldn't understand)_

_"Our father never missed an opportunity to remind us that we were never enough. A hard thing for little kids to hear"_

_Dad didn't care. ~~Like always~~ (It was his fault, not hers.) _

_..._

_..._

_Allison was ~~alone~~ fine (she understood years ago.)_

_{...}_

~~_'I heard a rumor that you published my book'_ ~~

* * *

_"You separate yourself from everyone and everything. You always have"_

_"You did that, too. When you wrote that stupid book about us!"_

_{...}_


	6. 00.03 (Extra) Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mother was always kind, but who said that her smile didn't hide some secrets?
> 
> Diego faces a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for writing too much, but I had some other ideas :) (Maybe I will start a collection/series, idk, tell me if you want me to start one.)  
> I'm sorry for taking too long, I'm not good in writing fight scenes, so, yeah...
> 
> About the votes:  
> -Like in the show, Luther and Allison vote to turn off Grace, Diego and Klaus vote to keep her on.
> 
> -Diego says Allison shouldn't get a vote (like he does with Vanya in the original)
> 
> -The original Ben doesn't agree with the original Klaus, but here, the original Vanya's vote is Ben's vote.
> 
> -Vanya doesn't vote because she is spying at the Meritech, like the original Five.
> 
> -The original Five didn't vote, so when Klaus says Five would agree with him if he was alive, Five says "I didn't say anything" keeping his vote secret. And Klaus hisses at him for not having an opinion.
> 
> (I love Grace, she's the best mom)
> 
> +
> 
> -Vanya wasn't so arrogant about her powers like the original Five (she was arrogant when she tried to time travel). She never used in races against her siblings, only when strictly necessary. Like I said before, Five was the math genius, so he helped her because of her jumps. In the apocalypse, Vanya was alone, so she started remembering the things Five taught to her, to help in her equations to get back home.
> 
> -Five still was arrogant and stubborn, even with The Horror. Sometimes, he was afraid of it, but he never showed it, only for Vanya and (not always) Ben. He hated when she helped him, because Five thought it that made him weak, but she was insistent and Ben was too (again, not always). When she disappeared and he died (and came back as a ghost), Five never had a chance to say 'thank you' for both of them.
> 
> -Ben envied all of his siblings and everyone knew (but only 7 and 5 understood that). Klaus wanted to be like Ben, because 6 could be sane and never see the ghosts. Sometimes, Five wished he had another power (but never said it out loud). 7 wished she wasn't so naive, arrogant and stubborn to time travel, she regrets it. Sometimes, deep inside, Five and Ben regret to helped her, and blame themselves, even if she doesn't. 
> 
> -Luther, Diego and Allison never wished other powers.
> 
> -Ben tried to help and be gentle with all of his siblings, but he, almost always, was rejected because he was ordinary, reducted to less than zero, all of his childhood. 'How can you help us, if you don't even have powers?' It was what everyone thought (unless Five and Vanya).

_March 26, 2019 (six days before the end of the world)_

-Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit- Ben was late, again.

He entered the orchestra room and swore under his breath when he realized they had already started. He passed silently behind the orchestra and sat in the third chair, where he belonged and took off his jacket, flustered, and opened the violin case in a loud snap, causing the conductor to stop conducting and everyone to look at him.

-Um… I'm so sorry I'm late.

-I hadn’t notice- said the man sarcastically, making Ben duck his head, embarrassed. The conductor cleared his throat and started the song again.

Outside, it started to rain.

* * *

-Play it again- Luther said sighing.

-We’ve watched it over and over, Luther. It’s the same every time.

Allison and Luther were in the Pogo camera room, watching and rewinding the same tape from their father's room the day he died. In it, Grace delivers a poisoned tea to Reginald, who drinks and dies in bed, convulsing.

-Er… - he stammers- What is she doing? The tea. Did she poison him?

-Uh-- I don’t know.

The two sigh again.

-Where did you find this?

-I was looking at old of us as kids, and I saw the tape just sitting there.

-Yeah, Dad must have started using the security system again. He was getting more and more paranoid. He thought people were out to get him. Well… I guess maybe he was right.

-But Mom? I mean, she’s not capable of… Is she?

{...}

Grace was in the kitchen, humming, while frying some eggs in the pan. Luther and Allison were sitting at the table, watching her closely, when he decided to ask.

-Mom? We need to ask you some questions about the night that Dad died. Do you remember anything? - the woman turned.

-Of course. Sunset, 7:33 p.m. Moon was waxing crescent, dinner was Cornish hen, wild rice, and carrots.

-No, no, uh ... later that night. In his bedroom. Did you go and see him?

Her gaze was lost for an instant before she smiled.

-I don’t recall- And turned around, taking care of the eggs.

The two at the table, faced each other and Luther nodded at his mother as a silent ' _your turn_ '. She rolled her eyes.

-Were you ever… I don’t know, angry with Dad?

Grace did not respond immediately, and placed one of the eggs on a plate.

-Your father was a good man. A kind man. He was very good to me.

-Yes, but after we all left, it must have been difficult.

-Oh, there were days. You kids kept me so busy, and then… - She stopped the sentence and her face contorted, the two looked at her with concern.

-What?

She smiled again.

-What were you gonna say?

-Eggs are ready! - and turned to pick up the dishes and hand them to the children. Each had two eggs as eyes and a slice of bacon as a smile- Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Now, eat up. Both of you.

They were not hungry.

* * *

At the scene of the department store shooting, Diego was inspecting bullets left by snipers, Eudora was at his side.

-Do you seriously still not understand the chain of custody? If you touch it, I can’t use it- she said, outraged. Diego only showed one hand, both with gloves.

-Let me save you some time running ballistics. These nine-millimeters haven’t been manufactured since 19--

-1963. Odd, I know. Matching casings were found at a murder scene last night. Ishmael’s Towing.

-The driver?

-Found him hanging from the ceiling. Looks he must have known something after all.

-It's a shame nobody told you to go talk to him- he scoffed, which made her roll her eyes.

-In the span of 24 hours. I've had attacks in three different places across town. Whatever this is, whoever this is, they’re not slowing down. So, if you really give a shit and you’ve got any fresh ideas, I’m all ears.

-The guy’s kid, in the donut shop?

-I’ve got units tracking the extended family in case anyone goes after her.

-Well, this place must have surveillance footage.

-No, it doesn’t exist. The first unit on the scene clocked two shooters fleeing the premises, wearing, get this, creepy kids ’masks.

-This city is really going to shit, huh?

-Coming from the guy dressed in spandex? - it was her turn to mock him.

-It's not spandex, it's leather. And you used to like it. A lot, if I recall.

-God, please un-remember that.

-Etched into the data bank, Eudora.

-And we’re done- she said, walking away.

-Yeah, well, you go fill out your forms while I go hunt these animals down.

-And, Detective, - she turned to him- I do give a shit.

She smiled and met with her partner, but she didn't stop walking.

-I still can’t get over the fact that you two used to--

-Not another word, Beeman. Not another damn word.

* * *

In the orchestra, Ben was guarding the violin when he noticed Helen, a few chairs ahead. The room was practically empty, so he took the chance to praise her and speak to her alone.

-Helen… -he approached, she said nothing- You were great today. Really, really great.

-Thanks- she said dryly and took the bag from her violin.

-It’s those runs in the Stravinsky. I've been hacking at them for weeks, and you just make--

-Make them look easy?- She said, finally looking him in the eye. Ben nodded weakly.

-What’s your name again?

-Ben.

-Ben. And how many years have you been stuck at the third chair? - He was speechless- At a certain point, it’s not about practice. It’s whether you’ve got something special. And maybe you just… don’t.

-You can put your 10,000 hours, or… you can go find something you’re actually passionate about and stop slogging away at Stravinsky like a scared 13-years-old.

Ben felt small, he was not a 'small' as he felt when he left the mansion to have an apartment of his own, but a 'small' that he felt in his entire childhood. Being demoted by his own family for being... ordinary. And his stomach churned, feeling like taking a pill.

-Think it over- she passed him and left the stage, leaving him alone lost in the melancholy. He opened the orange pot he always carried in his pocket and swallowed two pills.

* * *

Cha-Cha was using a flat iron to heal the cut that Number Seven made on her while Hazel was lying on his bed, watching a program on television, now with his wrist wrapped in an elastic splint.

“ _... at an RV park. But they can have generations of them, they can have their own tanks for waste, everything. All these materials, this is what I’d use in a normal house…_ ”

She stood up, going over to the chair where her button-down shirt was.

-I don’t understand how you can watch that crap.

-You don’t find it interesting, how ordinary people live their lives? They’re agonizing over kitchen cabinets as if the entire fate of the universe rests on whether they choose azure blue or asparagus green.

-And your point is? - she asked, buttoning her shirt.

-Sometimes there’s beauty in the mundane, do you know?

-Well, then, this is the most beautiful room I've ever seen.

They both heard the sound of something running between the pipes and a hard tinkle. They both looked in the direction of the sound and headed for the bathroom. Hazel opened the hatch on the wall and Cha-Cha took the capsule, opening it and giving the note to her partner.

-Seven percent reduction in payment due to job delay. Further reduction every 24 hours until job completion- and wrinkled the paper angrily- That is just… I mean… It’s only been one lousy day.

-Let’s see ‘in get out from behind their desks, get their hands dirty for once- he put the capsule back in the barrel and hit the penstock, which didn’t close completely- Damn lazy bastards.

-Are you done? - she asked, pressing on the gate, which closed and made a ' _whoosh_ '.

-Yeah.

-Well, let’s get back out there and kill this little shit.

* * *

Vanya was in her old room, sewing one of the bullet wounds on her right shoulder, making some pained faces before ending with a children's band-aid over the seam. She buttoned up her shirt, put on the vest, tied the tie and put on the blazer. She zipped up the backpack where Sissy was and opened the window, leading to the fire escape.

Klaus was down there in the alley, inside the dumpster, with Five sitting with his legs between the holes in the stairs, watching him from above.

-Damn it, where’s Dad’s stuff? - he had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and throwing out the trash bags.

-You know, maybe if you weren’t a greedy bastard, none of this would be happening- Five said.

-Shut up! I’m trying to find whatever… priceless crap was in that priceless box- Vanya was going down the stairs- so that Pogo will get off my ass!

-What are you looking for? - she asked, landing on the floor.

-Hey! You know there are easier ways out of the house, buddy?

-I needed something… stealthy.

-Hey, hey, hey, so ... - Klaus approached the edge, with a canteen of whiskey in his hand- You need any more company today? I could, uh… clear my schedule.

-Looks like you’ve got your hands full.

-Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever. I'm just-- and he fell, actually more like he sank- I just misplaced something. That’s all. Oh!

And returned to the surface, with a donut in the middle.

-Found it! Thank God! - and bit it, forcing it in his mouth, before his sister could stop it- Delicious.

-Uh… I think you shouldn’t… forget it. You don’t need to prove anything, or “ _clear your schedule_ ”. I'm fine, it's gonna be boring anyway- she said, leaving. He had already made it clear that he didn't care about the end of the world, so she had no reason to take him with her, besides, they could talk later.

-Maybe I just wanna hang out with my sibling- and turned to Five, who was now sitting beside him on the edge of the bucket- Not you.

-I think she’s done funding your drug habit.

-¡Mi hermana! - Vanya was on her way to a van, seeming not to hear, she really wasn't hearing- I love you! Even if you can’t love yourself!

She got into the driver's seat, putting her backpack behind and sat down, starting the van and leaving the alley. Klaus spat out the rest of the donut in his mouth.

{...}

At the corner of Meritech's entrance, Vanya had her van parked and watching Dr. Lance, who was walking on the sidewalk, with a coffee tray in hand. Her eyes stopped watching him when he entered the building and she turned to the bag behind her.

-Oh, shit- she unzipped and sighed, taking out an empty glass bottle (it wasn't water) and the mannequin- Hey. Sorry you were in there for so long, Sissy.

The mannequin did not respond, but Vanya listened as if she asked ‘ _It's_ _okay, Vanya._ _Are you drunk?_ ’

-No, I'm not drunk. I'm working.

‘ _Is this about the eye thing?_ ’

-Yes, it's about the eye thing. This is the place it was made. Or… will be made- she sighed again

-We just have to wait.

* * *

-I don’t like this any more than you do, but she’s hiding something.

-Hiding? To me, she just sounded confused.

-Well, uh… you saw the tape. Grace knew she was doing something.

-Grace? This morning, she was Mom.

-She’s a machine, Allison.

-Who read to us and cleaned up after us and put us to bed. And then we left her here, alone, in this house for 13 years- she scoffs- I mean, no wonder she lost her mind. To be away from her kids?

-Hey, what happened with… Claire? With Patrick? You never told me.

-Yeah, I don’t want to talk about this.

-It's just… when we were kids, we used to sit in here and tell each other everything.

-Yeah, and then we grew up- the two faced each other, before she sighed and looked away- Things got ugly between Patrick and me. Now the court says I have to do this mandatory therapy thing before I can have a visitation

-What for? - she looked at him from the corner and lowered her head, it didn't take long for him to connect the dots- You used your powers on her.

-I mean, there were days where she'd have these epic meltdowns. And no matter what I said, she wouldn’t stop. She was three then, and I… I know that’s what three-years-olds are supposed to do. So I said I would do it that one time. Only it wasn’t just that one time.

-I told myself… any parent with my power would do the same. That it wasn’t wrong. I just had an advantage. I mean, from the time I was little I used it to get everything I wanted. With Dad, with my career, with the book… But now, I know nothing in my life was real. So I’m starting over. I just didn’t think it would be so hard.

-It’ll get easier. Some things just take time.

-Yeah. And some things just stay broken.

They were both silent.

* * *

Ben was at the front in the mercenary shop Leonard had said was an employee. At the end of the last class, Leonard had commented on his store in Bricktown, and he said he would be busy, but he wanted to check it out. When he arrived, he lacked the courage and decided to turn around, but found him with cards in hand and a cup of coffee.

-You're still looking for Mr. Puddles.

-I-- I got out of my rehearsal and was in the neighborhood, so I thought…

-Came all the way to Bricktown?- Ben shrugged.

-Well, since you're here, - he dipped his hand in his pocket- you might as well come in.

He pulled out a set of keys, approaching the door with Ben reluctantly following. Leonard opened it and the two entered.

The store was full of furniture or objects, some of them made of wood and others just old goods, and mainly lampshades and lamps, most of them connected, all the products were messy or stacked.

-These are beautiful.

-Ah, thank you. Restoration antiques. It’s my bread and butter. But I do play around with other things.

-Like what?

-Oh- he said- I don’t know. It's kind of embarrassing. Come on- and went to the end of the store, where he drew a curtain, opening the view to a wooden workshop. Ben went to a shelf of small sculptures.

-You made all these?

-When I was a kid, my imagination was my escape. And, clearly, I never grew up.

-No, it's amazing. Which one is your favorite?

-Ballerina is kind of my best. Or maybe the duck. Or the other duck- they smiled- But there is one you should see.

He went to the table and picked up one of the sculptures. It was a doll, similar to Ben, playing a violin.

-Is that…?

-Okay, so I might have… stayed up last night making this.

-Wow. It’s beautiful.

-Thank you- and held it out to you- Take it.

-Oh, no. I ...

-I insist. Please. I made it for you- Ben took the figurine carefully- You inspired me.

{...}

-This is so bizarre. We've known each other for ... two days? I feel like you know me better than anyone in my family- Ben told Leonard as they walked down the street.

-Hey. This might be a little inappropriate, seeing as I’m your… impressionable young student, would you want to have dinner with me tonight? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.

-Yeah.

-It’s fast…

-No I--

-... I know, but…

-I’d like that.

-Yeah? - he was smiling. At the same moment, Allison appeared, approaching and also smiling.

-Allison?

-Hey.

-Leonard, this is my sister, Allison.

-Wait a second, I know you- Allison's face contorted- You were in that movie. You’re in the movie, the… You were the lawyer. The tough one in the wheelchair, right?

-Yeah. Yeah, that was me.

-You didn’t tell me your sister was a movie star. Wow. You were in that Umbrella thing, too, weren’t you? - and turned to the violinist- But you weren’t in that, were you?

-No, uh… I was sort of the fifth Beatle of the family, so…

-I never really did like the Beatles. More of a Stones guy, myself.

-Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but, uh… could you come back to the house? - Allison asked, in a hurry- We’re having a family meeting.

-And you guys want me there? - I shouldn't have come out so aggressive, but...

-Of course- she had the decency to be embarrassed- It’s about Mom.

Ben turned to Leonard- I'm so sorry. I--

-Oh, don’t be. We’ll do a rain check on dinner.

-Thanks.

-Bye! - and went to the opposite direction of the sidewalk, leaving the two siblings alone.

-Who’s the guy?

-He’s a… just a friend.

-Friend? - she asked, arching an eyebrow.

-No, it’s not… Maybe I’m just trying to not separate myself from everything and everyone.

-I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you yesterday. I was angry with Patrick, and I… I took it out on you. I'm really sorry- she bowed her head- I'm not good at this whole sister thing.

-I hadn't noticed.

-Ouch! Tell me how you really feel.

-Maybe I will- he was smiling now- I… uh, listen. I'm sorry, too, about saying that thing about the book and…

-No. I get it… I know what I did. I shouldn’t have written that stupid book- the two were smiling now.

Things could get better between them.

* * *

Inside the van on the corner of Maritech, Vanya fiddled with the glass eye, impatient and watching the entrance. She could hear the children playing on the sidewalk.

-Kick it over here! - one of them said. The three were laughing and playing ball as they walked, and she smiled.

Then she noticed ashes, falling and coming from somewhere, soiling her uniform inside the van. She turned sharply and opened the door.

Vanya was in the apocalypse.

All over again, the rubble, the fallen buildings, the fire, the smoke ... Everything. She felt a voice call her name, but nothing mattered if she was there. Not now!

Someone would knock on a window and call your name. She cried out in despair.

-Vanya! - Then, she was back in the van, without ash, without mass destruction. Luther was calling her and, probably tired of waiting, getting into the passenger seat.

-What are you… - she said, her voice still clouded by the episode.

-Oh, my God- Luther grunts to get into the vehicle, until he finally adjusts and closes the door.

-You okay?

-You-- you shouldn’t be… - she shook her head and coordinated thoughts and emotions, focusing on the main- How did you find me?

-Um… - he nodded towards the back of the van. Where was Klaus, dancing with Sissy.

-Hey, a little privacy, guys. We’re really hitting it off back here.

-Stop dancing with her! - she almost screamed, took a deep breath and continued to calm down- You shouldn't be here. Any of you.

-Any luck finding your one-eyed man? - Klaus asked, approaching the hole between the two front seats.

-Not yet- she hummed.

-What’s he talkin ’about? - Luther asked.

-It's something I’m lookin’ for- and sighed- Do you need something, Luther?

-Um… So Grace may have had something to do with Dad’s death. So I need you to come back to the Academy, all right? It’s important.

-Luther, I’m gonna be really honest with you- she said- What I’m doing here, it’s more important than Dad’s death, no offense.

-Hey! Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding? - Klaus said, laughing. Five (who was sitting back there) frowned, Luther stared at him in confusion and Vanya closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, to say nothing, and let out a sigh- It was so painful.

-What are you still doing here?- Luther asked Klaus.

' _Why are you still doing here?_' she said, thinking, only directed to the tallest in the next seat, both still stuck in their arguments.

-I-- What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?

-Yes, Klaus. You need it- Five said.

-We’re trying to have a serious conversation.

-What, and I'm incapable of being serious? Is that are you saying?

-To be fair. No, Luther, we weren’t having a ‘serious conversation’, and both of you should get out- she said.

-What? - the two asked, but did not receive an answer. Klaus (and Five) were the only ones who respected her request. Luther remained in the same place.

-What the hell are you up to?

-You wouldn't understand. I don’t know why you are here even with me saying to get out- she said gently, in contrast to the rudeness of the phrase, keeping the eye in her pocket discreetly.

-Try me. The last time I checked, I’m still the leader of this family.

' _Well, last time I checked, I'm 28 years older than you_ ' she thought to herself.

-You know what your problem is? - he said.

-That my body looks like a kid?- she tried, not focused 

-You think you're better than us- he said, and that hurt in herself, but she didn't show it, continuing with a neutral face- I don’t know what happened in the future, but you weren’t like that. The truth is you’re just as messed up as the rest of us.

-We’re all you have. And you know it.

-This is not about who is better than who, Luther, even if you are the Number One. I've done unimaginable things, things you couldn’t even comprehend- she said, sincerely.

-Right- he didn't believe it, she rolled her eyes, annoyed.

-Just to get back here and save you all...- she murmured under her breath, now frustrated.

{...}

Across the street, Klaus came out the front door of a grocery store, with bags of food in his hands and running across the street, with a guard behind him.

-Hey! Stop right now!

-Hey, bitches!- Klaus shouted, passing in front of the van, the two looked at him.

A taxi stopped, but it hit Klaus anyway, and the guard went to try to apprehend him.

-Out of the way, asshole!- The brother shouted at the driver.

‘ _Now I’m starting to wonder if you guys aren’t going to die first before the deadline_ ’ Vanya thought to herself, but said nothing.

* * *

-You really love donuts, don’t you? - Agnes asked Hazel, who was sitting on one of the counter stools, while she swept the floor.

-Is there anything better in this world? - he asked and she laughed.

-Well, I suppose not. Though I guess I'm kind of biased, seeing as how I make them all day, every day.

-All day, every day. Elaborate.

-Well, um ... I get here before the sun’s up. I measure the dry ingredients, I mix in the slurry real slow, and load ‘in all into the extruder.

-Extruder- he chuckles.

-Yep. That’s what makes them into the donut shapes. The real trick is, um ... I let ‘em rise for about half an hour before I fry’ em up. That’s what makes them so… light and fluffy- she said, going behind the counter and Hazel followed, sitting on the bench in front of her.

-How come you're so light and fluffy?

-Well, I guess you are what you eat.

-Uh, might I try the raspberry jelly?

-Oh. Sure, ”she said, taking one of the donuts and placing it on the plate in front of him, and whispered,“ The secret’s in the jelly.

-Agnes- he looked at the name embroidered on her uniform while biting the candy- Beautiful name.

-Well, thanks. It’s means “pure”

-Of course it does- the two laugh as Cha-Cha leaves the bathroom.

-So, uh… is there anything that you might be able to tell us about the night that this place got shot up?

-Um… Well, I-- I mean, I already told the police everything I know. Twice, actually.

-Do you remember the girl from that night? - asked Cha-Cha.

-I didn't really notice her, to be honest. Her and her father sat right over there, ”she said, pointing to the corner of the counter.

-That most definitely was not her father.

-We’re just concerned for her… safety, is all. It's a dangerous world out there. Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to inherited Hazel.

-Are you with the police?

-We were hired by her family to help get to the bottom of things- she said.

-If there is anything you could tell us, we’d really appreciate it. I’d really… appreciate it.

-I'd-- I'd really like to help, but I wouldn't know anything about that- Cha-Cha got frustrated and turned away from the two until he heard the rest of the sentence- Although, come to think of it, there was one thing.

-She had a… um, a tattoo on her wrist. I mean, who lets a kid get a tattoo?

-Unbelievable- Hazel said and Cha-Cha sighed.

-You mind drawing the tattoo?

-Sure, I ... Yeah, I can ... - Agnes said, taking the notebook and pen from the back pocket of the pink uniform.

-It was a circle… and… - she drew an empty circle- Good. And there was… Ah, yeah.

And drew an umbrella in the middle.

* * *

In the mansion room, the five (six) members were watching the small television where the recording of Sir's death. Reginald Hargreeves played. Luther and Diego were in the front, Klaus was eating a snack, Ben was beside him, Allison was leaning against one of the pillars and Five was sitting on the sofa next to Diego.

-I mean, do you really think Mom would hurt Dad? - Ben asked Luther.

-You haven't been home in a long time, Ben. Maybe you don’t know Grace anymore.

-If he was poisoned, it would have shown in the coroner’s report- said Diego.

-Well, I don’t need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes.

-Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision- he said, approaching the TV and rewinding the tape- Look closer. Dad has his monocle. Mom stands up. Monocle’s gone.

-Oh Yeah! - said Klaus, excited.

-She wasn’t poisoning him. She was… taking it. To clean it.

-Then, where is it? No, I’ve searched the house, including her things. She doesn’t have it.

-That’s because I took it from her. After the funeral- now everyone looked at them, except Klaus who went behind the bar.

-You’ve had the monocle this whole time? What the hell, Diego? - said Allison.

-I threw it away.

-You what?

Allison scoffs and drinks from her glass.

-Look, I knew that if you found it on Mom, you’d lose your shit, just like you’re doing right now.

-Diego, you son of a bitch- Luther approached and Diego prepared to fight.

-Hey. No. Calm down- Ben said, putting himself in the middle of the two- Look, I know Dad wasn’t exactly an open book. I do remember one thing he said. Mom was, well, designed to be a caretaker, but ... also as a protector.

-What does that mean? - Allison asked.

-She was programmed to intervene if someone’s life was in jeopardy.

-Well, if her hardware is degrading, then ... We need to turn her off- said Luther.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. She’s not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw away in a closet. She feels things, I've seen it!

-She just stood there, Diego, and watched our father die.

-I’m with Luther- said Allison.

-Surprise, surprise! You shouldn’t even get a vote- Diego said angrily.

-Shut up.

The first two numbers faced the number six.

-I agree with Diego- number two smiled and number one frowned.

-What about you, stoner boy? - he said, pointing to Klaus, who was leaning on another pillar- What do you got?

-Oh, so, what? You need my help now? Oh, “Get out of the van, Klaus!” “Well, welcome to the van”

-What van?- Asked Allison, confused.

-What's it gonna be, Klaus? - asked Luther.

-I’m with Diego, because screw you! And if Five were here, he’d agree with me.

-I didn’t say anything, you idiot- Five said to Klaus, sitting where he was. Klaus hisses to him.

-So, that’s three?

-Wait--

-To two- he said, making the score with both hands.

-Vote’s not final yet- interrupted Allison.

-What?

-Vanya’s not here. The whole family has to vote. We owe each other that.

-Right- said Luther.

-No, we should wait- said Ben. Magically, everyone took their coats and left the room, except for Six and Two, who spotted their mother, Grace, standing at the back of the room. Diego approached her.

-Hey. How long you been here? - he asked, with a hand on her shoulder, speaking softly.

-You all seem upset. I’ll make cookies- she said and smiled, contrary to what she was seconds before, and left. Ben was now at his brother's side.

-Do you ever wonder… All those moments with Mom, the things she said. Like, was it her, or was it really Dad?

-What are you talking about? - he asked.

-Well, he built her. And he programmed her to be a mom, to be our mom. Sometimes when I look at her, I just see him.

-Maybe that was true at first. But she evolved.

-How do you know? - Ben asked, genuinely curious.

-Because Dad only loved himself- he said and left. Ben sighed alone and opened the jar of pills and swallowed some.

Pogo watch everything from the top floor.

* * *

{...}

-Coming through! Come on, Luther!- Shouted Allison down the stairs and ran down the hall.

-How will the Umbrella Academy ever become an effective crime deterrent if we can’t even leave the house on time for missions? - asked Reginald, also shouting- Come along, children! Come along!

-Behind you!- Said Luther, passing his father.

Allison was in the room, searching incessantly for the domino mask.

-I can’t find my domino mask- Grace entered the room and held out the mask.

\- It needed a little bit of TLC after the last mission.

-Thanks Mom- she thanked quickly, before running out of the room. Grace crossed the hall and leaned against Luther's doorframe, who was doing push-ups.

-Ready to go? - she asked, which he answered with a quick nod, before returning to exercise.

She heard Diego scream ' _where’s my knives?_ ’And run into the room, she heard Ben’s violin getting louder as she approached his room.

-Sounds beautiful, Ben- she greeted him.

-Thanks, Mom.

She walked a few steps before hearing creaking springs and Klaus' laughter in his room, when she looked, Klaus was jumping on the bed and watching a small fire in his drawer, and laughing.

-Oh! Klaus!- Grace came into the room and took a cloth that was hanging from his chair, setting it on the fire, which it put out instantly.

-Thank you, Mother.

-Boys will be boys- she murmured and left, meeting Vanya- Oh, Vanya.

-It-- It's stuck- she said, holding the suit's zipper. Grace helped the zipper to go up and close her clothes completely, she smiled and sailed down the hall screaming, before disappearing into a blue glow- Guys, wait for me.

-D-- Don’t mmm-- -she heard Diego and stopped just before the door, listening to him say his lines to the mirror- Don’t mm… mm… mm… - he sighed and kept going.

-Don’t muh-- muh-- - he dropped his shoulders and his mother entered the room, placing a hand on his back.

-Remember, Diego, just picture the word in your mind- she smiled encouragingly.

-D-Don’t mm-- muh-- D-Don’t mmm-- Don’t mo-move.

-You did it! I'm so proud of you! - she gasps and he smiles happily, before being interrupted by Reginald, clearing his throat and standing by the door.

{...}

Diego was remembering the scene, sitting on his old bed.

* * *

Grace was humming and finishing one of her embroidery, sitting in her chair around pictures of landscapes and portraits, when Diego approached.

-Mom, we need to talk.

-Okay, but only for a minute. I need to finish this cross-stitch.

-Everything you did to us when we were kids… for me… why’d you do it? - she turned to him.

-Because being your mother is the greatest gift of my life.

-Is that you saying that? - he asked, narrowing his eyes and approaching her.

-I'm not sure what you mean, Diego.

-I mean, our father, he… made you. When you think something, is it like he’s telling you what to say?

-You father isn’t here, silly- she smiled, but her expression wilted when she saw her son's look- Did I do something wrong?

-No, it's… it’s not… Look. It's okay… - he said, bending down next to her- If you hated him. He was terrible to you, to all of us.

-Don’t say that.

-Why not? We were just tools in an experiment to him. Nothing more. So I’m saying, I would understand if ... - he looked down the hall, looking for someone in sight- you know, if-- if you wanted to hurt him.

-Now, now. Mr. Hargreeves was a great man. Industrialist, inventor, Olympic gold medalist- she stood up, looking at the pictures- He made the world a better place.

-Stop it! - he took her shoulders- Do you hear me? Stop trying to defend him! - He took a deep breath to calm himself, before continuing - Mom, you gotta feel something. Look, he treated you worse than anyone. You worked for him for 30 years. He didn’t even give you a room to sleep in.

-But I’ve got such beautiful views here- she said, smiling again.

-Mom, those are just paintings.

-Of course they are. What a wonderful world she lives in. Sometimes, I wonder if she's lonely- she started to digress, but Diego was already gone.

* * *

It was already dark and Vanya was still in the van, at the corner of the company, with Sissy at her side.

‘ _There is only more six days_ ’

-I know, I know, you don’t need to tell me that. I know there are only six days left.

‘ _You can’t keep doing this_ ’

-I don’t have any other idea. What about you?

They were silent. In the same minute, Lance went out the front door, carrying a bag.

-There’s our guy- she saw him approaching and a car appeared. The two talked briefly before the driver handed over a yellow envelope and Lance gave the bag to the stranger through the window- What the hell is he up to?

The car got out and drove away, the doctor looked around before putting the envelope in his coat and leaving.

A second later, the van was empty.

* * *

Hazel and Cha-Cha got out of the car when they confirmed the umbrella that Agnes drew on the paper was the umbrella on the two main doors of the Hargreeves mansion.

The door, of course, was locked, but it didn't stay long until Hazel returned with an air pump and released the lock out of the door, allowing for the break-in. The snipers looked around until he saw a painting above the fireplace in the living room.

-Cha-Cha- he called her, she looked at him and moved her eyes up, until she found the painting of Number Seven.

-That’s our kid.

{...}

In one of the 19 bathrooms around the house, Klaus was submerged in the bathtub, in the dark and alone, with only silence.

Until he wasn't.

First there were whispers.

‘ _Klaus..._ ’

Then the screams started.

" _Klaus!_ "

The screams grew louder, everyone calling out to him.

‘ _Klaus!_ ’

He tried to cover his ears, but to no avail.

' _Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!_ ’

Then Klaus sub emerged, looking for air and shaking. He took a few breaths as deeply as he could, before reaching for the headphones and starting to play ' _We’re Through_ ', and, still shaking, he reached for the cigarettes and the lighter.

The melody invaded his ears and flooded his thoughts, with the first swallow, he relaxed, forgetting the voices.

{...}

Both time agents passed through the corridor, without seeing Klaus through the door. And they looked at Allison's room and entered Luther's room, with trained eyes. Cha-Cha noticed the room owner's boots.

-Somebody’s been eating his Wheaties.

{...}

Upstairs in the attic, Luther was sitting at the window, looking at the moon. Allison entered the attic and approached the window, he knew it was her, but he didn't turn to check.

-Wow, look at that- she said, now, also looking at the Moon.

-Mm. Home sweet home- he said- I’ll tell ya, things are a lot simpler up there.

-What’s it like?

-Quiet- they both looked at each other and Allison laughed- Cold. And, uh… lonely- he was silent, before continuing- Although, every now and then… when the Sun came rolling over the horizon just right, and the light hits it, everything would turn white glass. It’s… it’s beautiful.

-You know, whatever you told Claire, I didn’t really feel like a superhero up there, but… those few moments when my whole world was glowing, I felt like maybe I was meant to be there.

{...}

{...}

Hazel and Cha-Cha heard footsteps approaching in the hall and put on their masks, and prepared their weapons, Diego, standing in the hall, heard the metal tinting and stared at the two figures of a pink rabbit and a blue bear. The shooting started and all the guard could do was throw two knives at the two masked men.

{...}

In the attic, Luther and Allison heard the shots.

-Is that…?

-Is coming from our bedrooms- he said, and the two got up quickly.

{...}

Diego hid in the encounter between two runners and attacked Hazel when they approached. He disarmed the killer and tried to knock him out by hitting their heads, but the mask was made of iron.

-Cha-Cha, shoot him.

-Get out of the way, dumbass- and Hazel was kicked against the wall, Diego ran out of the shooting range.

-Come on- she helped him up and they both ran after him. Cha-Cha shot in his direction and Diego jumped on the railing, falling on the sofa in the living room and hid behind a table. The two snipers looked for him in the room, which was silent, until Hargreeves tried to escape from the side and the two started shooting like maniacs in the direction of the noise.

Upstairs, Grace was still embroidering, oblivious to danger.

Luther grabbed Cha-Cha from behind and threw her into the doorway, Hazel turned to shoot her in the back until Allison appeared and started kicking Hazel, who responded by trying to choke her, Diego ran and tried to release her.

-Let her go! - Diego climbed on top of him, but it wasn't enough until Luther punched him hard and threw him in the same direction as Cha-Cha.

-Who the hell are these guys?! - Allison brandished.

{...}

-Who the hell are these people? - Cha-Cha asked Hazel quietly, both still lying on the floor.

-I don’t know, but at least we know who owns the shoe.

{...}

-You're welcome- Luther said.

-I was doing fine- Diego replied

-Oh, yeah, you really had them--

-Ever hear of a rope-a-dope?

Cha-Cha got up and started shooting, the Hargreeves threw themselves out of sight.

-Get out of here now! Go!

-Luther, go!

-I lost my gun- Hazel reported.

-I’m going after them- Cha-Cha said, and the two parted ways with her going after the others and Hazel staying behind. He crossed the room and found a flail.

-Hello? - Ben called down the stairs- Guys? Is everyone okay? Hello? Guys?

He entered the room and looked for the brothers, until he turned when he heard the sound of the chain and Hazel waved the gun, Ben dodged down, but it was hit when the sniper pulled the gun again, causing him to fall on the table, now with the throbbing head.

-Hey asshole- Luther called from the entrance and Hazel went to attack him. The taller man grabbed the gun handle and snatched it out of Hazel's hand, tossing it aside.

Hazel grabbed Luther by the waist and tossed him to the floor. Ben, still stunned, got up from the table and watched Luther, still on the floor, start kicking the killer.

{...}

Up the stairs, Klaus was still on the phone and with two towels wrapped around his body and one on his head, dancing and entering another room. At the same time, Allison was running up the stairs with Cha-Cha chasing her, the two entered a different room.

Allison came down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, and hid under the pool table, while Cha-Cha was shooting from all sides. The other came in looking for Hargreeves, who pulled a billiard cue as a weapon. On the other side, Allison hit Cha-Cha in the shins, which made her fall to the floor and drop the weapon.

Both prepared to fight, one with their fists and the other with the two pieces of the club broken in half. Allison defended herself from the first blows, but was hit on the third, making her body turn and she lean on the table, her lip was now bleeding, Diego came in almost the same minute.

-You wanna rumor this psycho?

-I don't need to, because this bitch pissed me off.

-We just want the girl- Cha-Cha said.

-Oh, well, in that case ... - Allison ran towards her and dodged the first blow, was hit in the back by the second, and kicked the torso and mask of the other. Cha-Cha returned the kick harder, causing Allison to fall on the table next to the sofa.

Diego whistled and caught the sniper's attention, who managed to attack him seven times with the pieces of bat and kick him towards the foosball table. He removed one of the bars and Allison found a knife. Diego attacks Cha-Cha while she was just defending herself, but was disarmed, receiving two kicks from her brother and the sister kicked her in the mask again, so, without much choice, Cha-Cha ran to escape and Allison handed the knife to Diego.

-Get her- he accepted and threw using his powers, the knife bent through the kitchen door and hit the sniper in the back.

-Come on- and the two followed.

{...}  
In one of the rooms, Klaus was still dancing with his headphones on while Five shouted his name to warn him of the attack.

-Klaus! Klaus!

{...}

At the entrance, Luther and Hazel were still punching each other in a power struggle.

-Ben, get out of here!-

he followed his brother's orders, hiding near the doorway, trying to control his breathing while Luther left Hazel on the floor.

-Ben?- he called

-Come here! - Hazel screamed and grabbed him from behind, throwing him to the ground, but ended up falling together. He got up first and headed for the room. He stayed at the door while Ben struggled to make a sound, but he left shortly thereafter and went up to the other floors.

{...}

Cha-Cha removed the knife from his back while Allison and Diego ran to help their brother, still on the floor.

-Come on, Luther, get up.

-Ah, you gotta cut down on that fast food, soldier- the two lifted him by the arms.

Upstairs, Cha-Cha watched them, but only Luther noticed her, so when she buried the knife in the mechanism that held the chandelier, he pushed Diego and Allison out of the way.

-Out of the way!

-Luther!

And the chandelier fell on his body, while Cha-Cha escaped through a window. Luther started to lift the chandelier off him and removed his coat, revealing the larger than normal body and a thick layer of dark hair.

-Holy shit- Diego said. Now, Allison, Diego and Ben (still in the room, but not seen) stared at him.

He said nothing, was silent, staring at the two brothers before running out to the stairs, going to the bedroom.

Allison noticed Ben standing in the room, his forehead bleeding and came over.

-Did you know? - he asked, Allison was silent before sighing and shaking her head.

-No.

* * *

Diego watched the two until he heard his mother's humming

-Shit. Mom- and ran to her charging station, finding her sewing peacefully, with an empty look without looking at the embroidery, he put a hand on her shoulder- Mom. You okay?

-Of course I am- she said, not looking at her son.

-You didn’t hear the noises? The guys in the masks that just shot up the house?

-What are you talking about, silly? - she asked, now looking at him, smiling. And he continued to hum and sew when he didn't answer.

He sat, worried and confused, beside her and watched the embroidery, one of the threads, crossed the skin of her hand. Diego knew what he needed to do.

Then very carefully, and still looking at her and breathing heavily, he pulled a knife from its holster and cut it in a vertical line from the elbow to the wrist, where it started to bleed.

-Diego? What are you doing? - she asked, but he didn't answer and opened the cut, where he found her functional system and started cutting some wires, Grace now stared at him, but without saying anything.

-It's gonna be o-- he stared at her, his eyes watering, wanting to cry.

-Remember what we worked on. Just picture the word in your mind.

-It's gonna be okay ... - he failed but tried to continue- ... mom- and turned it off.

She started to blink unevenly and dropped the seam in her lap.

-Di-e-go. Re… mem… ber- her voice grew weaker, her face showed the system inside her blinking and her eyes became light blue until they went out.

He stayed there, trying to process everything.

* * *

Allison returned to the room with a wet cloth and handed it to Ben, who was sitting on one of the sofas.

-Who the hell were those people?

-I don’t know. But we are lucky to be alive- Allison said, taking a seat at the coffee table in front of him. He pressed the cloth against the wound, when she asked softly- You sure you’re okay?

He nodded slightly. Diego entered the room, but did not sit down and he continued walking, and breathing clearly.

-Diego? - Allison called him and he looked at her before starting to look at Ben.

-What are you still doing here?

-I'm just trying to help- Ben replied.

-No, you could've been killed- he screamed- Or gotten any of us killed.He is a liability- he looked at Allison

‘ _I’m still here… you know_ ’ he thought, before turning to Allison.

-Allison?

-I think what he's trying to say is that this kind of dangerous. You’re just--

-Not like you. I know- he got up, angry and kinda sad, even if he had no need, it was obvious that the fact that he was ordinary would be discussed, but that didn't stop him from feeling- No need to remember again- and left.

-No, that’s not what I--

-Ben, wait!

-Let him go- Diego said and Allison stopped at the entrance, while Ben walked out the front door- It’s for the best.

* * *

It was raining when Ben closed the taxi door and headed for the humble home, where he knocked on the door quickly, trying to protect himself from the water. Leonard opened the door, and grinned.

-Ben! - and stopped smiling when he saw his condition- Oh, my God, you're bleeding. What happened?

-Sorry, I… I didn’t know where else to go.

-It's okay. Come in- and made room for the violinist to enter. Leonard closed the door when thunder boomed in the sky.

* * *

‘ _... structure of a haunted house… With the main structure in place, we are launching into the creepy hall, and, without even having to shake a floor plate, it’s already starting to feel spooky_ ’

Hazel was lying in bed while watching TV and eating a doughnut, with the bed shaking. The door opened, revealing Cha-Cha, with one hand on a bucket.

-Where the hell were you?

-When you didn’t come out, I figured we’d just regroup here.

-And you stopped… to get a jelly doughnut?

He stared at her in silence before saying.

-Maybe.

-After everything we just went through?

-Well, I needed some comfort food after that disaster.

-Well, tonight’s a total loss.

-Well, I'm not so sure about that- ele disse, e Cha-Cha o encarou.

{...}

The two, in masks, approached the car and Hazel opened the trunk, revealing Klaus with his mouth sealed with a tape, and his wrists stuck in another tape, still in a towel, he stared at the two captors confused.

He screamed, but all it sounded like was a muffled scream.


End file.
